Abekobe no Madougu
by trimurti
Summary: Sometimes it's not enough to stay in the background while your friends fight for you. What is it worth to catch up to them, to surpass them? It may cost Sakoshita Yanagi and her friends their lives...
1. Who am I?

Abekobe no Madougu ch.01

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo Fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
  
  
I don't own Recca no Honoo. Nuff said.  
  


  
Ch. 1: Who am I?  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
  
Everyday is the same for me.   
  
I wake up, head over to Recca-kun's house to wake him up, along with Fuuko-san and Domon-kun, and we walk to school. Most likely Recca-kun will pop into my class, and sometimes Fuuko-san and Domon-kun will too. Then, at lunchtime, I spend time working on my picture stories to take to the kids over at the kindergarten on Wednesdays. After school, I walk with Recca-kun, sometimes home, sometimes to an ice-cream parlor, sometimes to the abandoned warehouse so he can show me a new kind of fireworks he had borrowed' from his otousan. Then he walks me home, and I get started on my homework, eat dinner, and go to bed. Same old everyday.   
  
I don't mind this monotony much. You see, last year, when Recca-kun, Fuuko-san, Domon-kun and I were freshmen, and Mikagami-sempai was a junior, I would've done something out of character sometimes just for this monotony.   
  
That was the year when Recca-kun had approached me, calling me Hime' and swearing to forever be my ninja and to forever protect me. That was the year when Kagerou-san, Recca-kun's okaasan, appeared in our lives as Kage-Houshi, and revealed to us how Recca-kun would soon fight in a series of battles, ending with a fight against a flame master', who turned out to be Recca-kun's oniisan Kurei-san. Many things happened after that, but suffice to say, it was the year I really started to live.  
  
Because of those going-ons, I found and fell in love with my ninja, my Recca-kun.   
  
Because of those going-ons, I found friends in Fuuko-san, Domon-kun, and Mikagami-sempai. Although my first love is to go to the kindergarten and show the kids my picture stories, I found that there is much more in life than one favorite thing.   
  
Excitement. Adventure. Unfamiliarities. Friendship. Love.   
  
Before all those things happened to me, I was simply Sakoshita Yanagi, a girl who liked to go play with little kids. Whose idea of excitement was stopping Hiroshi from pulling on Mayumi's hair on the playground. Now I am Sakoshita Hime' Yanagi, a member of Team Hokage. As well as the resident healer.  
  
Actually, that is part of the problem.  
  
Lately I've been thinking: Am I just that? The resident healer of Team Hokage'?  
  
I think I'll ask the others about that when we all get together next.  
  
After all, I'm something more to everyone, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Afterschool; Big Cone ice-cream parlor)  
  
Since it happened to be a nice May day, two days before Domon's 17th birthday, we all decide to head over to the Big Cone ice-cream parlor nearby the Ishijima flower shop.   
  
When I say we', I mean Recca-kun, Fuuko-san, Domon-kun, and myself. And surprisingly enough, Mikagami-sempai, who seemed...somewhat thawed, to say the least.   
  
Okay Hime, whatever cone you want, I'll get for you! Recca-kun smiles at my side.  
  
What about me? Domon-kun glares at Recca-kun, it's almost my birthday, y'know.  
  
And me? Fuuko-san grins her I'm so kawaii' grin, hoping to disarm Recca-kun. This leads to a three-way fight between them, with the most audible shout being from Recca-kun.  
  
I asked Hime, not you!  
  
Mikagami-sempai regards the scruffle in his impassive way, then turns to me. What would you like, Yanagi-san?  
  
I study the selection, then pick. I'd like the strawberry and vanilla parfait. Mikagami-sempai nods his approval, then picks the chocolate chip cone. At this time, Recca-kun emerges from the fight and glares at Mikagami-sempai.  
  
Hey, I'm buying Hime's cone! What the hell do you think you're doing? He really looks angry, indignant at not being the one to pay for my ice cream. Mikagami-sempai looks at him impassively.  
  
Must I really have to relate what happens next?  
  
Anyway, we all buy our cones and pick a booth. I sit in between Recca-kun and Mikagami-sempai, with Fuuko-san and Domon-kun across from us. Recca-kun happily gobbles down a triple decker Rocky Road, Death by Chocolate, and--strangely enough--an orange sherbet in the middle. Mikagami-sempai neatly eats his chocolate chip, and Domon-kun, because Fuuko-san wouldn't share an ice cream float or a banana split with him, simply munches on them by himself. Fuuko-san, after much deliberation, decided on a Milky Way cone, which she seems to like alot. I figure, since we all seemed to be in the same spot for once--excluding Kaoru-kun and Ganko-chan--I should ask my question and finally get some inner peace on the subject. I wait until we were all done with our ice cream.....Kami-sama only knows who would start the first brawl.  
  
It's nice, I smile, that we're all in the same place for once.  
  
Hai, Hime, Recca-kun readily agrees, except, I could do without some people who steal other people's right in paying for another person. This was said with a glare at a certain people'.  
  
Mikagami-sempai, the offending people', ignores the barb meant at him. I don't think he thought much of my statement in the first place.  
  
Domon-kun gulps the last of his float, As long as I get to see Fuuko-sama everyday, I don't care for much else. At least he was truthful.  
  
Fuuko-san smiles, Well, it's not like we don't just walk into other people's classrooms to visit anyway....well, except for poor Mi-chan, she winks at Mikagami-sempai, who's probably so lonely since we don't bother to visit him every once in a while.  
  
  
  
Well, not like anyone would, anyway, Fuuko-san counters.   
  
Hmm.....l think that went....okay.....  
  
I mean, I try to clarify my last statement, that since the last time we were all together was at the cave of tendou jigoku no madougu', it's been hard for me to forget about the times we've traveled together.  
  
Recca-kun takes this an odd way and puts his arm around me. I blush. It's okay, Hime, because your faithful ninja is always here for you!  
  
Seeing this, Fuuko-san and Domon-kun take this to mean that now would be an appropriate time to catcall and tease us. The other patrons of the shop look, and occasionally glare, at us.  
  
Mikagami-sempai glances at me, I suppose you're right. I do think about those times often now.  
  
Stunned silence. Mikagami-sempai.....actually thinks of those times as fond memories too?  
  
Traveling with you, a gorilla, and a few monkeys would be a memorable experience for anyone.   
  
Everyone, except for me, facefault. I have a large sweatdrop at the back of my head. I just know it. How could we have not expected that?  
  
A gorilla?! Domon-kun spits out. Fuuko-san elbows him away.  
  
Monkey, Mi-chan! How dare you call me a monkey! Recca-kun shoves her aside.  
  
You've been calling me a monkey ever since day one! he growls. Mikagami-sempai looks at him coldly.  
  
And, apparently, I haven't changed my opinion since then. That's when everyone gets into a brawl, right on the booth's table.  
  
Oh my. A regular riot if I've ever seen one. Of course, how is that unusual for Team Hokage? I'm starting to regret even bothering to set up for this.   
  
Ano...I just mean that everyone has their own worth in the team, and that's what I think makes us so....compatible. For lack of a better word, of course.  
  
Hai! That's absolutely right! Fuuko-san cheers loudly, we're Team Hokage! No one can beat us!  
  
Mikagami-sempai, now back in his seat with slightly mussed hair, has a rather peculiar look, seeing Fuuko-san standing in a cheering position on the table, Domon-kun under her. I think that he muttered Oh, spare me..... Domon-kun grins widely.  
  
As long as Fuuko-sama fights, I'll fight with her! He really seems to have a one-track mind.  
  
Recca-kun, also back in his seat without a scratch, pats me on the head, And as long as we have Hime to heal us, we can fight forever!  
  
  
  
At this resounding cheer, the manager of Big Cone ice cream parlor decided that, as loud, boisterous customers, we should be thrown out immediately.  
  
I immediately went home, feigning tiredness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Actually, I felt useless.  
  
Recca-kun knows me only as Hime', healer extrodinaire.  
  
Of all people, he thinks of me consciously as that.  
  
What about Sakoshita Yanagi?  
  
Does anyone really know about her anymore?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I lie in bed now, just thinking.   
  
About today. About last year. About who I am.  
  
Turn to my side. I'm just a crybaby, a mostly useless asset in a fight.  
  
Roll onto my back. This is a problem I've been thinking about for a while.  
  
Onto the other side. All I can do in a fight is heal the fighters, and be the ransom prize, a gift.  
  
Flop onto my stomach. Remember what my okaasan told me when my powers first emerged, when I healed my parrot from death. Your gift is one that only the kind-hearted have. Those people who only know how to fight are not kind-hearted, but are base. You are an angel. You only use your Kami-given abilities, Yanagi-chan, to heal those who are also kind-hearted.  
  
Stay still. But Recca-kun, Fuuko-san, Domon-kun, Mikagami-sempai....they're all kind-hearted! They help others with their abilities, even if those abilities aren't necessarily natural! And, first and foremost, they know how to fight to protect the kind-hearted....to protect the helpless....to protect me.....  
  
Sit up. I know what to do now. I'll be like the others. I'll fight with the others....I'll actually fight! I am not just Hime', my name may proclaim me a willow, easily bent and fragile, but....I am worth more than some helpless princess!   
  
I know that Recca-kun would never agree to teach me some of his ninja moves. I am simply Hime to him, after all. He's supposed to protect me. Nether would Mikagami-sempai teach me anything in fencing. To him, I am a near-mirror to Mifuyu, his dear oneesan. He would not dare to risk my life, just like his oneesan did. Domon-kun...well, I'll pass on that. I doubt I have the strength to even accomplish one of his moves. Maybe Fuuko-san would....better yet, maybe Kagerou-san would!  
  
Lie back down. It's decided. Tomorrow, I'll ask Kagerou-san if she could possibly understand my situation. After all, she's from the Hokage clan too, she wouldn't want Recca-kun to continually risk his life over and over, she'd want me to be able to protect myself.  
  
Finally! A solution to my problem!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, confession time: I've only read the manga translation (from Aoi Honoo....thank you for providing such complete translations! Although I doubt you'd like how Yanagi is the main chara in this fic....). I've never seen the anime, which I hear only focuses on the first half of the manga, but I did order the fansubs a week ago...can't wait to see it! I know not a lot of people would agree with my depiction of Yanagi, but I do like her....not sure why, but I do. So please, no flames because of the character I decided to write about! ^__^ Laters, minna!  
  



	2. Ask for a Favor, Watch what you Ask....

Abekobe no Madougu ch.02

Abekobe no Madougu  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
I still don't own Recca no Honoo. Or else Yanagi would've had a backbone.  
  


Ch. 2: Ask for a Favor, Watch what you Ask.....  
(Yanagi and Kagerou's POVs)  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
I walk over to the Hanabishi house, which is conveniently on the other side of the school from my house. It's Sunday, and a beautiful day as well. I see little kids all around, heading over to the park or out with their parents. A couple recognize me and tell me to come over to the kindergarten with Flame Man' next Wednesday. I smile and nod. Of course I'd love to take Recca-kun with me, and I know that he would throw himself at my feet if I ordered him to. Even though we're back to being high school students, Recca-kun still keeps up this game of the hime and her faithful ninja. My smile fades. Yes, the game of hime and ninja.   
  
What about the realities of Yanagi and Recca?  
  
I carefully arrange my blouse and skirt as I near his house. The skirt is a little above knee-length, a little shorter than I would've liked, but it was looking like such a nice day today that I couldn't resist. There's something about being with Recca-kun, even after a year, that makes me want to dress up when I'm planning to go out with him, to pay extra-special attention when he's talking about his day or his hobbies, to throw all the hints that I can without appearing to be loose that I wouldn't mind having his lips touch mine.....  
  
Ah! My face feels so hot all of the sudden, and I'm nearing the house. Oh, so embarrassing!  
  
Whenever Fuuko-san or Domon-kun start teasing me about Recca-kun, I get so flustered and embarrassed....it's really quite funny when I think about it in hindsight, but it always overwhelms me so much to be considered as Hanabishi Recca's koibito. Fuuko-san always said that it would be inevitable, that she knew it as soon as she heard that Recca chose me to be princess to his ninja.   
  
I reach the door to his house and press the doorbell. I just wonder....does Recca-kun see me in the same way that I see him?  
  
I can't say that I think he does, so I know that he'll prove me wrong......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
DING-DONG  
  
CRASH Oi, Hime's here! And, with this being said, my son proceeds to run into the house from the backyard where Hanabishi-san is working, dash through the kitchen which he had so thoughtfully cleaned today, jump over the TV in the family room, and land perfectly at the front door. I smile and shake my head. Definitely a ninja, my son is. Konnichiwa, Hime! I hear his enthusiastic greeting. A soft murmur, shy and melodious at once, echoes my son's words.   
  
I turn back to the snacks I was making for those two, just in case they got hungry. Sakoshita Yanagi.....from the first time I met her, when she jumped in front of an injured Recca to protect him from me, when she, bleeding from the knife wound I had made in her arm, still reached out to heal my son's leg injury, then up to now, healing Team Hokage countless times and always staying by their side, no matter how dangerous........she has always been compassionate and kind. Honestly, I would love to meet her parents someday, just to thank them for setting such a wonderful example of a child.   
  
I feel wistful. I....maybe it's because I wasn't able to do the same for Recca. I'm thankful to see him now, almost a man and already a man at the same time, but I've always wished, wanted throughout the ages to have seen my child grow up.   
  
I hear on the news stories of parents abandoning their children, just because they didn't want the responsibility of taking care of another life other than their own.   
  
I look down at my hands suddenly. It seems like I've been molding a rice ball for sometime now. Silly me, 422 years old and I'm still prone to just staring out into space and thinking......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I'm not really happy right now.  
  
Hime, look at this new sword I picked up ! It belonged to the Kasumi clan during the Oda Nobunga raid, and it's called the Yotoden. See, look! And with that introduction, Recca-kun pulls out this legendary sword and carefully holds it out horizontally in front of me.  
  
Like I can't take care of myself, that I must be shown everything.  
  
Like I'm too fragile to hold a sword of obvious might.  
  
Like, like, like.  
  
Oh, Recca-kun...ano, do you mind if I go down to the kitchen? I'll bring back the snacks you said Kagerou-san prepared for us, okay? I ask, glancing at the bedroom door. Recca-kun jumps to his feet.  
  
Don't worry about it Hime, that's what I'm here for! You want something, I'll get it for you, okay? he beams down at my sitting form.  
  
I clench my hands. No! Show some backbone for once! How can you possibly want to learn how to protect yourself......if you can't even stand up and do something by yourself?  
  
I stand. No, Recca-kun, I'll get the snacks, okay? I stand very close to him, almost to where I can feel him next to me, and look up into his stunned face with a smile . From personal experience, I know that Recca-kun gets very flustered if he feels very close to me physically, except when he's patting me on the head like a pet. Come to think of it, so do I, but seeing Recca-kun's cherry-red face helps me not to blush. Okay, then it's settled? I murmur, then hurry out of his bedroom before he gets his senses back.  
  
Oooh, Yanagi-chan, you're getting more devious all the time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
I'm bustling around the kitchen, getting things ready for dinner. It seems like, at this rate, Yanagi will be staying for dinner, so I must prepare for her as well as Recca, Hanabishi-san, Kaoru and myself. Thankfully enough, Hanabishi-san seems to make a comfortable amount from his homemade fireworks to actually feed all of us as well as pay off the house we live in.   
I hear soft slippers scuffling to the kitchen, and then I see a blushing Yanagi step in.   
Konnichiwa, Kagerou-san. I just wanted to bring the snacks from the kitchen.  
  
I nod, and turn to the rice ball and other goodies that I had left on the kitchen counter, as well as a kettle of tea and 2 cups. Recca invites Yanagi over so many times that Hanabishi-san bought a new cup especially for the girl since she was one of the family. As I turn to give the tray of snacks and tea over to the girl, a sudden thought flashes through my mind. excuse me for asking, but why didn't Recca come to get the snacks, Yanagi-chan?  
  
All at once she looks embarrassed, sad, and determined. I-I wanted to ask you for a favor, something that no one else may know about.  
  
Interesting. Yanagi asking for favors? From me? I carefully set the tray onto another counter and turn to her. Well, I don't know if I can complete your favor, but I'll certainly try, I smile at the young girl, trying to ease her mind. Yanagi shyly smiles back.  
  
Kagerou-san, I would like.....to learn how to protect myself.  
  
I blink. That's not what I was expecting. I was expecting something to do with my son, but...  
  
I know it sounds odd, coming from me, but..... she seems to be struggling for words. Her head is lowered, and her hands are clenched into fists. Her head suddenly snaps up, I don't want everybody to have to protect me! I want to be able to help myself, not just screaming for Recca-kun! I, her voice drops to a whisper, don't want to just be the healer of Team Hokage. I don't want to be just the gift either, she sighs. I can see the beginnings of tears forming at the corners of her eyes, I want to see what Sakoshita Yanagi is like, not what Hime is like.  
  
I stare at the girl. I had never known.....never even guessed......that any fiber of Yanagi's body would've wanted to learn how to fight. She's doing this just to protect her friends from having to protect her? To protect my son?  
  
How utterly noble of Sakoshita Yanagi.  
  
An idea pops into my mind. Along with my madougu, I have been carrying one other from Hokage village. One other relic from my past.....I reach into my robes and pull out a thin silver choker with a clear ball in the center of it. Yanagi-chan, this may be the answer for you, I smile, It's a madougu that I had taken during the raid of Hokage village.  
  
Yanagi seems at a loss for words.   
  
The reason why I thought of it for you is this, I say, and flip the choker over. There is an inscription inside, just like I remembered, see? It says Only for the Kind-Hearted'. This would be perfect for you.  
  
Yanagi stutters a bit, what does it do?  
  
Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know. Yanagi sweatdrops. Somehow, I don't think my answer was good enough. But, here, I'll help you with it. I fit it on her, then step back, it looks nice on you!  
  
Yanagi, blushing, looks up at me. I hope this works, Kagerou-san. Arigatou gozaimasu, and she bowed very deeply.   
  
That madougu.....I wonder why it's only for the kind at heart? And what can it do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I lie in bed wide awake, this time not frustrated or worried, but anxious.  
  
I wonder what this madougu will do for me? I hadn't expected to get one, but maybe with its use, I can learn what it means to be a madougu user. Mikagami-sempai.....Fuuko-san.......Domon-kun.......they've all seemed to learn something from using their madougu.   
  
They've all attained something special through it.  
  
What will I get?  
  
  


  


  
Okay, second chapter done! Yay! I would like to thank the following people who have reviewed my fic so far, you can't imagine how much I appreciate it.......I figured that, since Yanagi's not an especially liked chara, no one would even bother to read this fic, so to even get reviewed at all, not to talk of reviews with praise, is just amazing for me, a beginning FF.net writer. So arigatou gozaimasu yo to SaiyanGirlGenius (hey, can I be a beta reader for your Yanagi fic?) and fried rice () (cool name by the way!)! Oi, and thank you to reccagirl too, I just got your review as well (trust me, you'll find out more about this madougu than you ever expected....ominous music plays in background) The way I'm planning this fic, it seems like it's gonna be a long ride, so hang on! Oh, and I love emails, so go to my authors page and e-mail me from there, or include your email address in your review (I hope to get more, y'know!) See ya next chapter!


	3. Sometimes Willows Don't Bend to the Wind

Abekobe no Madougu ch.03

Abekobe no Madougu  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
  
Y'see, I don't own Recca no Honoo, and I'm pretty sure someone's happy about that.  


  
Ch.3: Sometimes Willows Don't Bend to the Wind...  
(Yanagi and Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Today is Monday, the start of the school week. I'm wearing the winter uniform; it's really hot nowadays with summer coming up, but it was important to not switch over to the summer uniform.   
  
The madougu is hidden under my strategically placed bow.  
  
It's very odd....I thought that this madougu given to me by Kagerou-san would increase some sort of my physical traits immediately....but it doesn't seem to....  
  
It just sort of stays on my neck, shines brightly, but that's it.....  
  
I'm walking alone to school today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
We let him have it as soon as we got to school.  
  
Hey, Recca, where's Nagi-chan today? I ask. Bullseye! Recca suddenly has a glowing aura around him.  
  
I dunno where Hime is today. Maybe she's sick. My, but little Recca-kun seems very irritable today. With the charm of a PMSing girl.  
  
So, what's new?  
  
Domon catches on and gives me a sidelong glance, Maybe he lost her, eh, Fuuko?  
  
Recca pounds Domon over his head and totally freaks out. Hime said that she wanted to walk alone to school today, ok?! And as long as Hime wants it, I'll do anything she wants! Having announced this, he storms off to his homeroom class and slams the door shut. Domon, hardly affected, (sidering how often it happens) picks himself off the floor and goes to his class.  
  
Well, that's odd. If Recca's telling the truth (and he lacks the brain cells to lie anyway, making the point worthless), then Yanagi's starting to want time alone.   
  
I run a hand through my hair, thinking. How scandalous, it seems like Yanagi could be getting tired of her ninja, ne?  
  
And out of the corner of my eye, I see mousey little Yanagi-chan slipping into her class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Today, I did some things out of character.  
  
I volunteered to answer questions in class.  
  
I talked to other people.  
  
I didn't draw my picture books at lunch or study time.  
  
And, when Recca-kun and Fuuko-san walked into my class, one annoyed, the other cheerful, they didn't find me in my seat.   
  
They found me talking to some new friends I had made during break.  
  
Recca-kun didn't seem to want to leave, but Fuuko-san pulled him out.  
  
And when Suzu-san asked me, Isn't that Hanabishi-kun and Kirisawa-san? Aren't those people your koibito and friend?, what did I say?  
  
Nothing at all.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
Honestly, Hanabishi Recca is a prime bakayarou.  
  
Sakoshita Yanagi, the girl he fought for in the USB, his hime', is slipping away from him and he doesn't do anything about it! Arrgh! That boy....really doesn't know anything about women at all...  
  
Actually, I don't know if those two are breaking up. They better not!  
  
A week ago was Domon's birthday, Monday the 5th. We were gonna spend it together, me and Domon and Recca and Yanagi-chan. But nooooo, since Recca couldn't find his precious hime' after school, he ends up acting like a deflated inner tube!   
  
So that was my last Monday, wasted. And I really wanted to go to that new arcade..... all because one boy was too busy pining away like a little girl, and the other boy.....sigh Domon's my best friend, I don't see him that way....oh, but he's too dense for that kinda explanation.   
  
It's really late out, arcades are open, could use the distraction even if it's a school night.  
  
I grab my coat and sneak out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Have you ever felt the sudden urge to just....do something? Like, sneak out of the house after dark, or sneak out wearing something different than what you're used to? Or even just having the sudden want to have some action in your life? Which would be a very odd thing to want, especially when you were celebrating the return of a normal, slightly dull life?  
  
Last night, I did this. And the night before that....in fact, ever since I received that mysterious madougu, I've just been doing this as though it was completely natural. Tonight, it feels perfectly natural and normal to just climb down the tree in front of my window, wearing a sweatshirt and shorts, and just....wander around. My thoughts seem to be so mottled.   
  
I hesitate when I step in front of an alley. What am I doing? It's at least 10 at night, and I'm going to walk near dark alleys?   
  
And, Recca-kun won't be able to help me now if something should happen....  
  
I clench my fists and walk into the shadows.  
  
Is this what it means to be myself? To do things just because, even when viewed as out of character?' It feels so...  
  
Nice.  
  
And then I hear my name.  
  
I turn around.  
  
And suddenly I don't feel so good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
Geez, I hope that's her. Hate to wake up the whole neighborhood just for nothing. It doesn't really look like the Yanagi-chan I know. That one wears long skirts and nice blouses and everything's all orderly. And she would never walk at night if she could help it, not to talk of going into dark alleys.  
  
This girl looks a little more like myself, with tied back hair, sweatshirt and shorts. It's too dark to tell the color of hair, except that it's either a dark brown or black. Or dark purple or blue. She turns to face me.  
  
Yep, the darkness must be affecting my eyesight, cuz that certainly looks like Yanagi-chan.  
  
I run over to her,Hey, girl, where've you been? Recca's been all irritable an' everything since you aren't around. Hmm...she isn't reacting. Hey, maybe she really is going to....? Look, I know that sometimes Recca can be a real dumbass sometimes (most of the time!), but you've managed to look past that before, so why not now? The guy'd fall apart if you dumped him, y'know.  
  
Yanagi's voice seems to float all around me, kinda like some sorta disembodied voice....kinda creepy.....doesn't help that we're in an alley, the cold walls and night enclosing around me like a tomb.....  
  
Wait, what am I thinking? This is Yanagi-chan I'm talking about, she couldn't hurt a fly! And I'm not afraid of dark alleys!  
  
Would like to help me with something?  
  
Ohh man, she really is planning to break up with Recca! And she probably wants me to help her!  
  
I'd like to see some of your moves, if you don't mind....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I don't know what I just asked.  
  
Everything seems very hazy....the night sky is pulsing in rhythm with something....  
  
Is it my heart I feel pounding?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
Nani? Yanagi-chan, I don't understand....? What does she want with me? I must not have heard that right.  
  
I want you.....to see how good you are......to see how good I am.......  
  
Her voice all around me....it's almost like it's pulsing in beat with something. I shake my head. It must be just my allergies or something.  
  
Course, that'd be a good excuse....if I did have allergies.  
  
Wait. Whenever someone would challenge me to a fight, way back in the day before all this madougu crap happened, they would always say the same thing. I wanna see how good you are.'   
  
Nagi-chan.....is challenging me to a fight?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Everything's so blurry.....I can see Fuuko's eyes widen.....surprise.....why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
My eyes are really wide right now, I just know it. I don't think I've ever been so surprised.  
Cutesy, little, somewhat ditzy Yanagi-chan......challenging me to fight? I open my mouth to speak, and then an idea suddenly flashes into my mind. Why didn't I think of that? Yanagi-chan, quit joking around! You're planning a surprise for Recca, and you don't want the rest of us to find out and tell him, right? Hahaha....I almost thought for a second that you were challenging me! Ah, sometimes I'm too clever for myself......  
  
I am, Yanagi tilts her head, like she's considering something, I am challenging you. Will you accept?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Will she accept? I want to know....what will this madougu do for me? What will I do for myself?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Huh.   
  
So, she wasn't joking.  
  
I can't possibly fight Yanagi-chan!   
  
She's....she's....she's just not made for fighting! She's not like me, or Recca, or Domon, or especially Mi-chan.   
  
I can't fight someone who doesn't know how to fight.  
  
And, besides, Recca would kill me if he ever found out. Y-Yanagi-chan, I'm not gonna...   
  
You think I'm weak, don't you? You think that I'm easily bendable, just like the tree I'm named after.  
  
I put my hands up, trying to placate her. Although she has that nice, sweet voice, it doesn't seem very nice or sweet right now. It really doesn't sound like Yanagi at all. Ok, ok, I don't think you're weak, I just don't picture you as a fighter is all, Oh, I'm gonna regret this...Alright, Nagi-chan, show me what you got!  
  
Her outline seems to be relaxed, like she wants me to make the first move. Tentatively, I throw a punch at her head. She leans to the right.   
  
That's pretty good for Yanagi when I think about it...last time we got into a fight', she couldn't even dodge a simple slap.  
  
I try again, a little faster, and she easily dodges again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
I'm starting to get a little frustrated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I can see them! I can see the punches! I can dodge them easily!   
  
The madougu seems to radiate a warmth that rushes through my body, encouraging me.  
  
My madougu....is helping me.....  
  
The haze is cleared, the confusion is gone. It's like everything is sharper, I can see in so many new ways.....  
  
This must be how everyone else feels when they fight......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
Dammit, what the hell's goin' on here?!  
  
Everything I throw, punches, kicks, she dodges like it was nothing!  
  
Like my skills are nothing......  
  
I don't care if this is Yanagi-chan....I only agreed to this cuz I felt bad that I never thought of her as a fighter like the rest of Team Hokage.....  
  
And now she's making a fool of me!  
  
I glance at the madougu hidden under my sweatshirt sleeve.....Fuujin.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Gusts of wind billow around me. Fuuko's starting to use Fuujin.  
  
This'll be a fair fight now, her madougu against mine...  
  
Her speed is increased at least tenfold.....arms and legs desperately grasping to cause my flesh to ache, to bruise.....her face like a determined demon, eyes flashing like a hostile storm, breaths shallow and rapid.....heat radiating from her body, battle aura nearly palpable.  
  
I can see all this in my mind's eye. If Fuuko could only see this....  
  
She'd die if she saw that, to me, her blows seem slower than her practice ones before....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
Can't....do this......too much longer......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
She's slowing down.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
I........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
She's stopped. Have I......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
.......lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Have I won.....without any effort?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
I sink to my knees, and only one thought dares to surface in my head........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What's wrong with this picture?  
  
  
  
  
Heh.....third chapter done!And that ending......was exactly how I wanted it. I hope this instills the same feelings in you reading this as it did me writing this. Some parts may be a little redundant, but I just want to have the whole feeling of the moment.....which is why I write in different POVs, but I don't think I'll be doing third view. I'm hoping to express each chara in a new way, and I just love getting into their heads. It's fun! Okay, time for thank yous! I'd like to thank once again SaiyanGirlGenius and ReccaGirl....i'm just loving the fact that you guys are loving this fic, and I sincerely hope that you really like this chapter and the subsequent ones...I live for the praise my lil' fic is getting....and a very special thank you to an email reviewer, Hoowee the dark elf (and how did you come up with your name, anyway? It's so cool!). Your email review was descriptive and to the point, and I really appreciate it very much. Anyway, minna, please review, either by that box at the bottom or by email! Think of it this way: the more reviews I receive, the happier I get and the more motivated I get to write the next chapter! So, please show your comments, praise, concerns, or flames (but no flames on the character I decided to use as the main person for this fic! If I get a flame saying Yanagi's a stupid character and so are you for using her!, I will not be a very happy angel's love. So please restrict your comments for the fic itself. Ah, gomen for talking too long, I hope this pleases everyone! I should have a chapter out every week, disregarding certain undesirable factors. Laters, minna!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	4. What's Wrong with Hime?

Abekobe no Madougu ch.04

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
Nope, don't own it, never will.  


{A small author's note: I'm very sorry for those people who I've offended by having Yanagi beat Fuuko.....really sorry (esp. since Fuuko's one of my favorite chars too), but I had to. I have this whole story planned out, and that happens to be a pivotal event. Please keep reading, minna, I promise that she'll get her kicks in later......}  
  
  
Ch. 4: What's Wrong with Hime?  
(Fuuko, Yanagi, Recca, Mikagami's POV)  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
I stand up, still confused about this whole thing.  
  
I lost.  
  
To Yanagi.  
  
There's something so wrong with that statement.  
  
I look at the girl who dodged everything I had....with complete ease.  
  
I can't say I took it easy on her......I did use Fuujin after all.  
  
Yanagi's just standing there, breathing calm and steady, relaxed pose.  
  
I won't attack her again. There's no point in it now. I have my honor.  
  
I lost.  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
her voice rings out of the night. It sounds normal again, nothing like the disembodied voice that seemed to hang in the shadows, but more clear, more like the Yanagi I know, onegai....will you please do something for me?  
  
I raise my eyebrows. I have no clue what she could possibly want now, after this.  
  
Will you please.....not tell Recca-kun about this?  
  
Hey, works for me. I don't think he'd believe it anyway. But I am a little curious.   
  
I don't want him to, she hesitates, fidgeting a little, it's just not for him to know, that's all.  
  
I approach her. Yanagi-chan, what is it? What could be so bad that she wouldn't want to tell Recca about it? I mean, they tell each other everything.....  
  
She edges away. It's nothing, Fuuko-san. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Why is she so fidgety all the sudden? I say, trying to lighten the mood, you can tell me. How did you become so good? Especially in a week? I seriously doubt she was hiding any fighting skills before that.   
  
It really isn't anything, she says again, a note of pleading in her voice. I'm more curious now. What is she hiding?  
  
I come a little closer, until I'm about a foot away from Yanagi. Yanagi-chan, really, whatever it is, it can't be so bad that you can't tell your good friend Fuuko-chan!   
  
Suddenly a glint catches my eye. It seems to be coming from Yanagi's neck? Hey, Yanagi-chan, what's that on your neck....? I reach out to touch it, and Yanagi slaps my hand away.  
  
I said, it's not any of your business! Just don't ask questions, okay? she glares at me, then runs off, past me and out of the alley.  
  
I stand alone, cloaked in the darkness. My hand stings from when she slapped it. A cold feeling suddenly chokes me, despite my heavy sweatshirt.   
  
That's not like Yanagi at all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I'm running.  
  
Why did I hit Fuuko? I don't like any kind of violence at all! How could I be so mean when she's being so nice to me?  
  
I slow down.   
  
I really wanted to tell her about my madougu. To show that I was strong enough to handle one of those powerful relics from the Hokage village.  
  
I stop in front of my house.  
  
But something told me that I shouldn't tell anyone. Keep this between Kagerou-san and me. Don't tell anyone.  
  
I climb the tree and enter my room.  
  
Especially not Recca-kun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Lately, I've been hearing some rumors that seem a little disturbing.  
  
I've heard that Yanagi is avoiding her friends.  
  
And I heard that she plans to, or has, broken up with Hanabishi.  
  
Oddly enough, I didn't hear this from any of the Hokage. I've heard this all around class for a week or so now.   
  
Apparently, Yanagi's in the list for most dateable' or somesuch nonsense. So a lot of people are watching this closely.  
  
Ordinarily, I would be too. I honestly did have a crush on the girl Yanagi once. Her physical similarities to Mifuyu aside, she seemed like a girl who needed to be protected. Who needed someone worthy to protect her.   
  
That's why I tried to scare off Hanabishi. He wasn't worthy to protect a girl like Yanagi. He'd just put her into greater danger.   
  
But when I saw just how much Yanagi was devoted to him, I decided that, for her happiness, I would move aside. And Hanabishi.....has shown to be worthy of her.  
  
Besides, she's almost like my imoto now.....suffice to say that I'm no longer interested in her in that way.'  
  
But, as her oniisan', I have the right to be worried.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
It's been a week.  
  
Actually, it's been 9 days since I last talked to Hime.  
  
9 days...go by real slowly.  
  
At first, when Hime told me that she wanted to walk to school alone, on that last Sunday, I figured, Hey, it's just walking to school, I don't think she'll get into some big trouble by herself.' Then, when I went to visit her with Fuuko at lunch, she was with all these girls in her class. I didn't even know that she talked to anyone in her class. Every time I've went to visit her at lunch, she'd always be drawing those picture books.  
  
So Hime has some new friends. That's nothing to stress about.  
  
9 days later, it seems like she's only with her new friends. Fuuko and Domon haven't talked to her either. I don't wanna ask Mikagami about Hime. He'll make some remark or something, and after the taunting I've gotten from Fuuko, Domon......hell, my whole homeroom (lousy gossips!), I just don't need that.  
  
But I ain't gonna just take this lying down either! I wanna talk to my hime! I wanna know if I did something wrong, or something bad happened and that's why she's avoiding me.  
  
Maybe I'm better off thinking with my fists an' all, but I know that Hime is avoiding me for sure. Fuuko and Domon....well, Fuuko really cuz Domon and Hime don't really talk, Hime could just be avoiding cuz she doesn't want Fuuko slipping anything to me.   
  
But today is Wednesday. That's the day that Hime goes over to the kindergarten. I know that if she's really avoiding me, then she definitely use the kids to ignore me. But there's not much she can do if I just happen to run into her after the kindergarten thing.....   
  
So right after last class, I race out of the door. I got cleanup duty this week, and that'll just make me late. Sides, the others can just cover for me. I won't let anything make me late!  
  
And I run right into Mikagami at the school gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Monkeys are so predictable, I state, looking down at the boy in front of me. His face, originally in shock, quickly turns crimson, eyes outstretched, nostrils flaring and teeth grinding, as well as hot-tempered.  
  
Hanabishi calms down somewhat, his clenched hands and reddened face the only signs of his current state. I don't wanna deal with you today. I have somewhere to go.  
  
Like I said, monkeys are so predictable. To skulk around Yanagi-san's kindergarten job until she comes out, and then just suddenly bump' into her? Now his face seems to sag in shock. Ordinarily, I'd find some amusement in his 1000 faces' routine, but this isn't the time.  
  
Hanabishi sighs and slaps his forehead with his hand. Yeah, yeah, I know, cuz I'm such a predictable monkey. Now, will you move so I can....  
  
I'm not amused. So, to show this, I grab the monkey by his shirt collar, although I'm still calm and collected on the outside. What did you do to Yanagi-san to make her this way?  
  
I DON'T KNOW! Hanabishi yells into my face, why the hell do you think I'm gonna go and find out right now? he slaps my hand away and storms off.   
  
I don't watch him go. Knowing him, he'll make the situation worse. I'm more worried about Yanagi's change in temperament. The fact that Recca didn't know why Yanagi was mad (when the first time I had met Recca, Yanagi was crying that he had eaten all her pastries) worries me even more.  
  
Hey, Mi-chan, haven't seen you around.....  
  
Yeah, lucky you.....  
  
I turn around to see.....another monkey and a gorilla behind me. I knew that you two were somewhere close.....after all, primates tend to stick together.  
  
Kirisawa crosses her arms, Ha ha, Mi-chan, so funny....I was wondering if you heard all those rumors lately?  
  
I nod.  
  
Well, they're all true....well, I'm not sure about the one with Yanagi breaking up with Recca.....but the ones with Yanagi's total attitude change and her avoiding Recca, those're true, she finishes, taking a brusque swipe at her magenta-ish bangs.  
  
Ishijima adds, and Recca's been goin' around like a zombie! It's even more worse than when you were tryin' ta take Yanagi from him!  
  
I twitch and toss a dirty look at the gorilla, then focus back on Kirisawa. Is there anything else?  
  
She turns her head to the side. Why do you care? It's between those two, anyway!  
I narrow my eyes. Do you ever have that feeling that someone's not telling you the entire truth? Kirisawa's entire body language, from the way she won't look at me, to her relentlessly tapping sneaker, is screaming that she knows something I don't.   
  
I won't worry about it for now. I'll find out later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
I've been wandering around here for close to 2 hours now. It's a good thing that this kindergarten is so close to the way home.   
  
I'm not gonna worry much about what I'm gonna say to Hime, I just know that she'll see me and everything'll be normal again. That's what's so special about Hime; she's so forgiving and kind.  
  
I knew that from the moment we met that she was my hime, and I...would be her faithful ninja.  
  
And the fact that things...changed over time...I know that I'm not very smart, but I know that Hime and me, we've gone through so much...  
  
So, whatever it is that's bothering her, it'll be okay in the end...  
  
Hime's slender form steps out of the kindergarten's gates. I leap from the tree that I've been hiding in for the last 2 hours, and land in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ehehehe.....done with chapter 4, how many more to go? Lots more! Oi, my hand's cramping up from excessive typing...I wanted to get out this chapter as fast as possible in response to last chapter's bad review (well, not necessarily bad). I just wanted to apologize, Fire Arrow, I didn't mean to make Fuuko look like the bad guy. Honestly! There's a reason, I don't know all the details myself, but I had to do this. It's what my muse whispered to me. I know that I can't please everyone all the time, but I'd settle for most of the time except for certain, special exceptions. Ok, so this qualifies as one of them....I just want everyone to know that these reviews are important to me is all. Um, okay, I would love to thank my 2 perma-reviewers, SaiyanGirlGenius and ReccaGirl, because I never thought that my lil' fic would actually get perma-reviewers! And a special thank you to lone....if you think what's up so far is interesting, just wait for the later chapters! Ok! Um, next chapter might be out late, cuz Thursday's my birthday! Woohoo to 17! Please include birthday wishes (j/k)with reviews(not j/k), (and ReccaGirl, can you send me a Nuriko doll? He's so cool!) and I hoped you liked this chapter!  



	5. 

Abekobe no Madougu ch.05

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
If I owned this....aw, let's just say I don't and leave it at that, aiite?  


  
Ch. 5: Alter Ego  
(Mikagami, Recca, Domon POV)  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Mifuyu.  
  
Yanagi.  
  
Mifuyu.  
  
Yanagi.  
  
Their faces are interchangeable in my mind, but not their personalities.  
  
Mifuyu....was headstrong. She wasn't afraid to take charge of a situation. She'd do anything to make sure that I was protected, a trait that cost her life.   
  
I'll never forget.  
  
The sound of metal into flesh, that ripping, searing noise.  
  
The blood, pooling around her body, staining her clothes and her beautiful hair, soaking rich brown hair into a thick, mottled black.  
  
That smile, the upturning of her lips, as she tried to reassure me that, yes, everything will be okay.  
  
Ensui's cold handle, as she thrust it in my direction, telling me it was a family treasure that would help me.  
  
Help me take revenge.  
  
Those memories, that organic reel of film, made more impression on my life than our parents' death.  
  
And, while seeking revenge, I found her.  
  
A smile, which was not used to reassure someone that, yes, everything will be alright, but was used to brighten and express true happiness.   
  
Too young to know how to deceive with a simple upturn of lips.  
  
Too innocent to understand what death could possibly do to a person.  
  
A person like me.  
  
Mifuyu and Yanagi, alike in body, but not in spirit.  
  
Alter egos, if you will, of each other, not one of the other.  
  
Now Yanagi understands death.   
  
But that sunny smile is still there.  
  
And I want to make sure that it never is used to reassure that, yes, everything will be okay....  
  
When it isn't true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
She stares at me like it was to be expected.  
  
Hime.....I've missed you, y'know.....  
  
She makes a small noise, something I can't understand, and turns her head away.  
  
Where've you been, Hime?  
  
Her hold on her school bag seemed to tighten. When you're in a tense thing like this, things just become clearer.  
  
  
  
Hime, Hime, Hime... she suddenly looks at me right in the eye, why is it always Hime' with you?  
  
Because you're Hime, that's why, I answer, confused, and I'm your faithful ninja, ready to do whatever you wish me to.  
  
She sighs, and her eyes....Fuuko said that they were the color of an alcohol....brandy, I think......they seem so tired all of a sudden.  
  
I....don't feel too good, Recca-kun, she murmurs. I immediately rush to her side.  
  
Are you ok? You didn't eat anything that'd make you sick, did you? Hime's health is most important, more important than what I need to know.  
  
She shoves me away. Everything is different now, and you still have your head in that game of yours, don't you!?  
  
Game...? Does she think that my feelings for her...that they're pretend? Game...? Hime, nani?  
  
She looks me in the eye again, and there isn't anything of the old Hime in there. None of the kindness, and happiness, and....  
  
It's so embarrassing even to think of it, but....love, that I usually see in Hime's eyes.  
  
Hai, I figured you wouldn't understand, Recca-kun. You just pretend that everything's okay, that as long as you see it as okay then it's all okay, right?  
  
That sets me back a bit. I am....pretending?  
  
Everything's a game?  
  
I think she sees the confusion in my eyes, she's staring right at them so hard. She adjusts the school uniform, which is the winter one. Funny, don't most people switch to the summer one by now?  
  
It's too unnerving, this encounter with Hime. Or else, I wouldn't be noticing what school uniform Hime's wearing. Hime....what's wrong? I ask. I'm worried about blowing up the situation.  
  
Hime turns away and shakes her head. You still don't understand, do you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Domon's POV)  
  
I'm not nearly as stupid as everybody thinks I am.  
  
Really!  
  
Ok, so I've done some stupid things.  
  
Ah, never mind.  
  
But, I do know when I'm right.  
  
And I know I'm right about this.  
  
I know that Fuuko's lying to me.  
  
Dunno why, or what about, but I do know she's lying.  
  
We're just walking around, and I know that she's depressed about something.  
  
I guess it's about Yanagi, but it's like it has to do with something else.  
  
Fuuko stops and looks up at me. Domon, fight me!  
  
I blink. I'm not stupid, but my brain can't really focus when things just happen.  
  
She kicks me, and I slam against a wall. Ok, now I see what she wants.  
  
Course, I can't really fight her....  
  
Suddenly, I'm lying on my back, and a stray cat's licking my nose. Fuuko stands above me, but I don't see her usual smugness about beating me on her face.   
  
She looks sad.  
  
I don't get it...beat Domon...but not her....  
  
I crouch so I can hear what she's muttering. She stops suddenly and glares at me.   
  
Who's I throw back at her. I know that she doesn't like me, and I'm not gonna press the issue anymore around her. But I know that she thinks of me like her best friend, and that's enough for me.  
  
Nothing. It's nothing, she sighs softly, then pauses. Domon, do you....just let me beat you?  
  
I wish. Then maybe I could explain how I could've beat Noroi at the UBS, but never even lay a finger on Fuuko. Hell no! How could you even think that?  
  
She turns her head away. The sunset's shining in her hair, making it almost pink. She looks even prettier than she usually does....  
  
Domon....if I tell you this, promise not to laugh?  
  
Hai, Fuuko-sama!  
  
She draws in a breath, then quietly speaks. I lost a fight a couple days ago.  
  
Oh, so? Happens to everyone!  
  
To Yanagi.  
  
...  
  
Fuuko looks at me and smiles sadly. Yeah, I still can't believe it myself.  
  
So, that's what she was hiding? I can see why she hid it. The way she's acting....I guess I have to believe it.  
  
But, Fuuko?  
  
Odd, isn't it? I mean, this's Yanagi-chan we're talking about, the girl wouldn't even harm a fly. But, the way she's acting now..... Fuuko sighs and looks at the setting sun.  
  
We both look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Understand what? I ask, a few feet from Hime. There's this feeling in my stomach, thick and gnawing, that I can't ignore.   
  
Okay, so maybe being with Hime makes me really nervous an' all, how she looks at me, and how her hair's just so soft and pettable, and how her lips.....  
  
This is a serious moment, Recca, don't screw it up by thinking of that and blushing!   
  
I'm not too good trying to tell her my feelings....but I've always thought, y'know, that Hime always picked up on them.  
  
Right?  
  
Oh, Recca-kun, she sighs, and her eyes grow from un-Hime-like to just tired, you just don't..... she starts to walk around me, and I put my hand on her shoulder. Just to make her stay a little longer and explain, in her teacher-like way, what's going on here. I feel like one of the kindergartners that she's always showing her picture books to, begging her to tell me more.  
  
Please, Hime, what's wrong?  
  
I can fix it, really, cuz that's what a ninja's there for, to serve and make things better.  
  
That's what I'm here for.  
  
She moves away from my hand and starts to walk off, then turns back, the sunset framing her slender body.  
  
My name's not Hime, it's Yanagi.  
  
And then she walks away, towards the dying sun.  
  
  
  
Aheheh....that's really deep for me. A very weird chapter, not necessarily near my best, but I had a crappy weekend, a crappy birthday....really, it sucked. Being the odd one out of a love triangle.....sigh. It's really affecting me. I don't know who to thank for reviews, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait next chapter for that. I'm really in a depressed mood, sorry for the depressing chapter. Or the depressing authoress.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 

Abekobe no Madougu ch.06

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
Do I always have to state that I don't own this?  
  


Ch. 6: Figure Her Out  
(Recca, Yanagi, Fuuko, Mikagami's POV)  
  
(A/N:I'm a little pressed for time, think of this a chapterette, aiite?)  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Ne, Recca-niichan, I heard you lost Yanagi-neechan and now you're dragging your ass in getting her back? Koganei grins, fangs sticking out of each corner of his mouth, then crosses his arms and looked away,   
  
I slam him against the wall with my fist, what do you mean, figures?! And how the hell do you even know about that!  
  
The pint-sized brat stands up and brushes himself off. Fuuko-neechan's here, he turns around and heads for the door, Yanagi-neechan's come to her senses. Laters!   
  
I twitch.  
  
Tonight you die in your sleep, fang-boy.  
  
Wait....?   
  
What's Fuuko here for?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
My head hurts so much....okaasan let me stay home.   
  
Home. I can't remember much else.  
  
I'm searching my memories, but something is missing.  
  
I saw Recca-kun....he seemed so sad....  
  
I opened my mouth, I had so many things to tell him....  
  
But what did I say?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
I'll kill Domon.  
  
Slowly.  
  
I just had to tell him about me and Yanagi's fight.  
  
And what did he do, that lumbering oaf?  
  
How dare he guilt-trip Fuuko-chan!  
  
And I blame him for one more thing.  
  
Kirisawa.....this secret you have, is it something that might make me very angry with one of my monkeys?  
  
I blame him for telling Mi-chan.  
  
sweatdrop  
  
To tell this to the two people who consider Yanagi beyond themselves, who care about her so much....  
  
That depends who you consider your monkeys, Mi-chan.  
  
They just might shoot the messenger if they realize how long ago this happened....  
  
...I see.  
  
Mikagami-niichan, Fuuko-neechan, Recca-niichan's waiting for you! Kaoru grinned, he's not too happy right now, so watch what you say about his and Yanagi-neechan's future!   
  
...  
  
I'll keep that in mind.  
  
I trudge up to Recca's room, Mikagami silently behind. Recca's at his doorway, a strange look on his face. Like he knows what I might have to say, and it'll torture him, but he still wants to know.  
  
Fuuko....what do you know about Hime?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I'm so cold....it's the middle of May and I'm so cold.....  
  
I can't remember what has happened....I want to call for help, but I can't.  
  
I won't.  
  
Recca-kun......  
  
Why is it considered weak to depend on people, but not on the madougu?  
  
My madougu....Kagerou didn't even know the name or abilities....  
  
You'll help me, right? My madougu...you'll help me...so I won't have to depend on Recca-kun....  
  
Is that what I really want?  
  
My eyes close.  
  
Of course it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Three minutes.  
  
If Kirisawa doesn't tell why she hid this from us in three minutes, I'm going to go over to Yanagi's house and find out from her personally.  
  
I have a feeling I should've done that a long time ago.  
  
Recca...Mi-chan...I realize I should've told you this the day after it happened, but I couldn't, Kirisawa looks at the floor, her bangs hiding her eyes, but I couldn't.  
  
I look over at Recca. His breathing seems to be labored, and normal people's eyes don't bulge that wide.  
  
Ah, but I suppose monkey's eyes do.  
  
Why? Fuuko, why? He manages to spit out. I've decided that, no matter her answer, I'm still going to check up on Yanagi anyway.  
  
I have this horrible feeling that I'd still be too late.  
  
She told me not to. She said that she especially didn't want you to know.  
  
I'm already running towards her house. Hope Hanabishi doesn't mind the wet floor from Ensui's illusion. I don't want them to follow me.  
  
It doesn't matter if I'm too late.  
  
I want to see her anyway.  
  
I'm going to figure her out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I move from the bed and stand up, already changed in a turtleneck and long skirt.   
  
I'm going to have a visitor.  
  
I'm feeling better already.  
  
Mikagami-sempai.....  
  
You'll be the first.  
  
  
  
Eheheh....sorry this is seriously behind on being posted....real life calls! I feel much better now, next chapter's gonna be action! I wanna thank the reviewers of the last 2 chapters or so....ahh, hold up (does anyone even read this anyway? oh well....) clears throat i'd like to thank SaiyanGirlGenius (I haven't seen your fic yet...where is it?)and ReccaGirl (you like my cliffhangers, huh? well, you'll be seeing more of them!), my perma-reviewers (who I really appreciate...domo arigatou! Please keep it up!). Ah, Yanagi-chan, did you like Kaoru's little thing in the beginning? I hadn't planned for it, but it just came to me and it sounded like fun...Ganko-chan's fixing to be in a future chapter, so watch for it! FrostyAngel....heheh, sorry, but no. I'm going to the limits with this story...wait. It'll get happier...but things'll get worse before they get better.....and a thank you especially to Hoowee, who, as my email reviewer, deserves special recognition as my detailed specifics reviewer (i love it! domo arigatou to you!). Whew! These authoress notes take more space than the actual story! I'll have the next chapter posted Monday or Tuesday, and it's a long one! Ja!  
  
  



	7. Icy Willows

Abekobe no Madougu ch.07

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
Yeah, like this story'd actually be in the main tankoban of Recca no Honoo!  
  


Ch. 7: Icy Willows  
(Yanagi & Mikagami's POV)  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
He's here....Mikagami-sempai....help me.....what....I don't need any help....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
Ah, coming! a feminine voice, not unlike Yanagi's, echoes to the door. I look around. The Sakoshita house is a grand 2 floors, a beautiful Western house in the midst of sprawling willow trees. There is a sakura tree next to the side of the house. I imagine that it is in front of the window to Yanagi's room.  
  
I remember that Kirisawa had told me that Yanagi's parents were very well to do; her otousan is a CEO in an electronics business, her mother a part-time nurse. No siblings. I look at the willows surrounding the house, their branches drooping like tired sentinels.   
  
I have a feeling that Yanagi is tired too...  
  
Ah, gomen for making you wait! The voice from earlier now has a face. Long chestnut hair in a braid, shining brown eyes, a sweet smile in a heart-shaped face, slender figure, you must be Mikagami Tokiya-sempai.  
  
Ah, hai, I am.   
  
Yanagi's haha, Sakoshita Misami. Are you here to help Yanagi?  
  
I don't know what she's talking about, but it seems awfully coincidental to however Yanagi's acting with Hanabishi and Kirisawa. Help...? I nod slightly, unsure.  
  
Ah...I see, Yanagi's okaasan opens the door wider to let my presence in. I step out of my shoes and follow her upstairs, down the corridor until we reach what is presumably Yanagi's room. Sakoshita-san grasps my arm and murmurs in a low voice, onegai, be careful. I'm not sure what's wrong, but that...is not my daughter. Not like I know her, anyway, she releases my arm and raises her voice, ah, Yanagi-chan, you have a visitor from school. Mikagami Tokiya-san.  
  
a silent whisper hovers to our ears, but not a whisper that I normally associate with Yanagi. It just seems...harsher. Sakoshita-san gives the door leading to her only child a sad look; like it was the room of a lost child, deceased for not so long of time, so that the pain is still fresh in the minds and hearts of those who loved her so. Then she opens the door for me and quickly hurries through the hallway and down the steps. I can hear her slight footsteps patter, and I knew right then how changed Yanagi was.  
  
Her own okaasan would want to escape from her only child.  
  
I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for this, the encounter that I knew would change things between us.  
  
We both would no longer be the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Mikagami-sempai....seems so sad...I can feel it...because of me?.....no, he only cares about Mifuyu......right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Mikagami-sempai, I knew you'd arrive soon, the girl on the bed raises her head to look at me better. I regard her silently. She is wearing a dark red turtleneck and a black knee-length skirt. Her hair is loose, hanging in silky threads around her oval face.   
  
She was so beautiful...but I knew it wasn't the Yanagi I knew, that I...had feelings for.   
  
What kind of feelings do I have for her?  
  
Yanagi-san, where have you been? Best to start neutral. Ask a question which I didn't know the answer to.  
  
Not like I knew any of the answers to the questions in my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Where have I been...? I...have I left? I've been to so many places in my dreams....more in my nightmares....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
I have been to places which you might have already been to, Mikagami-sempai, she spits out the honorific like it was poison, I have been there and now I am back, more knowledgeable than before.  
  
I blink, hardly deterred. If she wants to play games, it was fine, I already know that I'm not dealing with my Yanagi...the Yanagi of the Hokage. Everyone is worried about you, Yanagi-san, I manage to state in a careless manner, very non-caring. If she should pick up on my feelings for her, now that she has blown off Hanabishi, she would use that weakness immediately.   
  
You see, in all areas of life, it is better to think of everyone as your enemy during a confortation...and this counts as a confrontation.  
  
Iie, they're not, she snaps, a scowl dirtying up her pretty features, all they care about is the healer of the Hokage-tachi, not the girl Sakoshita Yanagi, she draws herself up on the bed, the afternoon's light illuminating her slight body.  
  
It was time for the truth. No more hiding myself. There was no more Hanabishi Recca, there was just Sakoshita Yanagi, alone but certainly not vulnerable. And there was me, Mikagami Tokiya, in this moment.  
  
I care about you, Sakoshita Yanagi-san.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
How can he say this? It's only because I look like Mifuyu. I...my heart belongs to Recca-kun....doesn't it.....?  
  
I still can't remember....yesterday....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
You only care for the reflection of Mikagami Mifuyu-san.  
  
  
  
And you know it's true. That's why...in the house of mirrors so long ago, you cut off my hair. And do you remember what you said?  
  
'Now you look like neechan...my most dear...'  
  
So, you do remember... Yanagi's face became lighter, almost happier...more like herself, now then, although I've kept my hair short, can you honestly say that I am like your dear oneesan Mifuyu?  
  
No...I cannot. But to admit this would be another defeat in getting the real Yanagi back. So, I hesitate. Yanagi shifts, her pleasant demeanor dissipating. Are you still denying the truth, Mikagami-sempai?  
  
You are right...of course. I'm attracted...by more than just your similarities to Mifuyu, but even putting that aside, I still care about you.  
  
Yanagi smiles at that, Of course, Mikagami-sempai, and I care for you too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
My head's clearing up....I'm starting to feel like myself....the haze is clearing...arigato, Mikagami-sempai.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
She's almost back to her normal self, but one more issue needs to be addressed.   
  
But, not in the same way you care for Hanabishi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Eh? Recca-kun...? Ah! My head.....what's happening to me? I....what is this......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Yanagi jumps from the bed and lands in a crouching position which reminds me, strangely enough, of Hanabishi bowing at Yanagi's feet. She rises from the ground and looks at me. Her eyes are cold. she hisses, I blame him for everything.  
  
I stare at the girl who seems the reflection of Mifuyu, but has none of the personality of Hime.' She looked very nearly out for blood. Why, Yanagi-san? What do you have to blame Hanabishi for? I'm curious myself.  
  
What did Hanabishi do to Yanagi to make her act this way?  
  
And what should I do to him to level the pain he's causing Yanagi, even now?  
  
He made me...do something I would've never considered before. I was so content, but there were these nudgings, everyday, and I just decided, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try... Yanagi shifts her position, then stares up into my face with her large brown eyes, now I hurt all the time, and I'm so tired, Mikagami-sempai, I'm so very tired...  
  
That bastard...he wouldn't have, not to Yanagi...would he?  
  
What did he do to you, Yanagi-san? I control the tone of my voice to sound wholly concerned, but really I am angry and upset and I will kill that monkey with one swipe from Ensui when I see him next if he did what I think he did...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
My collar area....feels so hot....flashes.....it's time to show.....my beautiful madougu.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
What did he do...? Yanagi whispers to herself, he did...he did this!  
  
And she rips off the top part of the turtleneck in one savage move, so that her neck and collar is exposed...as well as something else....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
That can't be what I think it is, is it?   
  
And when does one...do that to a human's body?  
  
  
  
  
Oh, so emotionally drained...so hungry...want food....we're finally getting up to the action-action parts of Abekobe, I'm so excited and tired at the same time! My chapterette was originally a chapter in and of itself, but i didn't like how it was turning out, so I cut out a whole 75% of plot line for that chapter, and just made it my little teaser of a sort. This chapter, however, was draining...I'm not sure it has the effect that I wanted it to have, but I'm still testing out my writing skills here, gomen! I realize that someone's not gonna like the Mikagami is attracted to Yanagi' slant, but let's face it, it's in the manga, and I don't really follow the anime. So don't flame me on that. On another subject, I wasn't going to announce this now, but...I seriously wasn't going to do another Recca-tachi fic, but an experience yesterday opened my mind into starting another fic, this time a lot more light-hearted that this particular one, just for all those that can't stand the angst that this one goes through (and it's really just starting, too...) Ah, who to thank, who to thank...the perma-reviewers! Go SaiyanGirlGenius(i hope you get your fic out soon, can't wait to read it!)! Go ReccaGirl(and i hope you liked this cliffhanger!)!  
  



	8. The Healer Reversed

Abekobe no Madougu ch.08

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
Cali surfer accent Dude, wassup? If I owned Recca no Honoo, I coulda got me a new board, dude...  
  


Ch. 8: The Healer Reversed  
(Mikagami, Yanagi, Recca's POV)  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Silver branches.  
  
That's all I can see.  
  
Something that resembles a silver choker, complete with a clear ball with a faded symbol, clings to Yanagi's slender neck. And below...  
  
The silver from the choker snakes down in disportionate branches, and they...they seem to flow into Yanagi's pale skin, so that the illuminascent metal can be seen through the skin. And yet, no blood is drawn.  
  
And, under my close observation, the mercurial metal seems to be...pulsing?  
  
Throbbing in tune with Yanagi's heartbeats.  
  
I look away, sickened.  
  
It explains everything.  
  
Yanagi...under the spell of some sort of madougu...  
  
It would make sense, except that, as far as I know, madougu don't control their owners, even if they do have their own personalities.  
  
I'm sick of being known as Yanagi shook, her eyes unfocused and wide, I'm Sakoshita Yanagi! My own person! And yet everybody still calls me other things, other names! Even if they don't see it, I'm still Yanagi, she looked at me, her eyes shining with unshed tears, aren't I, Mikagami-sempai? I'm still Yanagi? she sinks down to her knees, clutching her head and whimpering. Fresh tears rolling down those soft cheeks, and small sounds escaped her throat.  
  
My heart aches for her, the same feeling as seeing Mifuyu stabbed...  
  
I take one step towards her, then another...  
  
This is Hanabishi's place, not mine, my mind reminds.  
  
But he isn't here, my heart replies.  
  
I haven't followed my heart for a girl other than Mifuyu, ever.  
  
I take another, more hesitant step.  
  
I'm a foot away from the distraught girl.  
  
Yanagi.  
  
She suddenly looks up, her eyes much larger than I've ever seen.  
  
I hurt a lot.  
  
Before I can reply to that, a black cocoon flashes around Yanagi for a second, almost like a trick of the eye. I blink, distorted.  
  
And suddenly I'm flying.   
  
Pushing through glass.  
  
Shards digging into my back.  
  
Falling through eternity.  
  
Reality intervenes.  
  
Body trying to shove through the hard ground.  
  
Pain rushing through the body.  
  
Vision blurs.  
  
The willow trees hover over me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Oh Kami-sama what have I done to Mikagami-sempai he's on the ground outside my window how did he get there I don't know I don't understand any of this please someone explain sensei explain help I need help for Mikagami this pain it's slicing through my mind and my body it hurts it hurts please someone stop it madougu can you stop it please I need you....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
I was trained not to give voice to my pain.  
  
But I can't help but groan as I try to stand up, the pain strangling my body with its strong grasp.  
  
I feel so weak as I try to grasp for Ensui, tucked into my school jacket, along with a bottle of water. Ensui's blade stretches to accommodate my needs.  
  
To get that accursed madougu off of Yanagi.  
  
I look up at Yanagi's bedroom window just in time to watch as a figure, streaked with the colors of the nearly-setting sun, steps onto the sturdy branches of the lone sakura tree and carelessly slides down, dropping down the last few feet and landing roughly. Not as roughly as my landing, but I still wince.  
  
I don't care if she's possessed, I still care for her.  
  
I know she's still in there, somewhere.  
  
Mikagami-sempai, are you afraid for me? this pseudo-Yanagi looks at me. I narrow my eyes.  
  
I'm worried about Yanagi-san.  
  
The girl smiles. It looks so much like Yanagi's smile. Of course you are. So, how about it? Will you fight me in order to save your precious Yanagi-san?  
  
My vision blurs.  
  
Doubles of Yanagi, one sad, the other proud.  
  
My vision clears.  
  
One Yanagi.  
  
Taunting me.  
  
  
  
It must've been the fall. I feel so weak, woozy.  
  
Why not? one of the Yanagi-tachi ask.  
  
You still have the body of...  
  
Of who? Mifuyu? I know that's what you see! Yanagi's eyes blaze. A flash of black.   
  
Have to act fast.  
  
She's distracted.  
  
Her arms point away from her body. A chill flashes through my body. A black energy, almost palpable, flares from her hands.  
  
It escapes from her hands.  
  
Heads for me.  
  
Blows apart my body.  
  
The broken ice starts to melt.  
  
I grunt involuntarily, and force my body to lurch away from the willow tree I was hiding behind.  
  
I have to get to Hanabishi's house and tell him to stay away from Yanagi.  
  
The bakayarou would still come, but he needs to know this.  
  
The healer's reversed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
sweatdrop Are you sure this's gonna work? I flatly ask. Fuuko grins at me.  
  
Of course! One look at you and Yanagi-chan's gonna be back to the gentle girl we know! Domon, hand me that shirt? Geez Recca, don't you have any nice clothes?  
  
Whaddaya mean, nice? I wear what I wanna wear. Sides, it's not like I had to impress any girls before, I glare at her. I feel like I'm the butt of all the insults lately. Oh Recca, looks like you lost your hime!   
  
I'll show them. I may not be smart, but I know what I know.  
  
She cares about me, and I...well, y'know!  
  
Ah, this looks nice. Here Recca, wear this shirt, Fuuko throws a shirt in my face. I yank it away and look at it.  
  
It's my other summer school shirt.  
  
Fuuko looks away once she notices the look on my face. Don't blame me. It's not my fault that you have NOTHING nice to wear on a date.  
  
Hime never minded, I say, taking off my other summer school shirt and putting the new one on, she always accepted me before.  
  
Yeah, well, times have changed, huh Recca? Domon states like it was nothing. I glare at him, but the look on his face...he's not dissin' me, he's just stating a fact.  
  
Fuuko roars, don't you have any pants that aren't baggy as hell?  
  
  
  
Well, screw it, she mumbles, and grabs my school pants and throws those at me.  
  
You want me to take Hime out in my school clothes? I'm confused. Fuuko and Domon tell me to make an impression.' How do I do that with these sucky clothes that Hime's seen a thousand times? I'd be better off in my ninja outfit...  
  
I know what you're thinking, and no, Fuuko turns to Domon, do you have the flowers?  
  
Domon gives her the flowers, looking annoyed. My kaasan made me pay this out of my wages, so you better not screw up, Recca!  
  
I take the flowers and leave my house. Of course I won't screw up, not when it concerns Hime...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Ah...! Why am I outside? It's starting to get dark...I'd better get inside.  
  
A sudden chill races through my body.  
  
Recca-kun!  
  
My head....  
  
Recca-kun...  
  
Ah...the pain...  
  
You have to stay away, Recca-kun....  
  
  
  
Yeah, things aren't looking good for Yanagi, especially for Mikagami. I'm starting to feel bad for putting the Hokage-tachi in their paces...but it's so fun...insert evil grin here I'm getting more artistic in my writing...probably because of that Utena anime music video I downloaded...and the Utena lemon fic I read...err, never mind. Hey, does anyone read this anyway? Well, I'll just thank my reviewers anyway, I really feel grateful to them (naturally!) So domo arigato to the perma-reviewers, SaiyanGirlGenius and ReccaGirl, as well as Karen (yeah, Recca's getting his booty back into this fic...but sadly Kaoru-kun won't....he's in my new fic tho! Check that one out for equal screen time for all charas!), and also to her friend (i think) Jody (well, thank you! blush)....oh, wait, you are the same person, ne? Well, arigato anyways!. So, wait for the next one, and read my new fic, Hokage-tachi no Summer Break! It's lighthearted and romantic! It's what Abekobe isn't! Check it out and review! (Geez, I feel like I'm pimping out my fics or something...)


	9. Lessons Not Learned

Abekobe no Madougu ch.09

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
I'm pretty sure that the last 8 chapters gave you a clue that, no, I don't own Recca no Honoo.  


  
Ch. 9: Lessons Not Learned  
(Mikagami, Yanagi, Recca's POV)  
  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
So tired...and weak...  
  
Hanabishi's home is less than 15 minutes from Yanagi's house, yet it feels like I've been walking for hours.  
  
I trip and nearly fall over, but I steady myself in time.  
  
Whatever I feel for Hanabishi, however incompetent he can be, I have to let him know.  
  
Tell him that his hime...is no longer as he knows her.  
  
As we all know her.  
  
I can't take it anymore, I have to rest.  
  
What a coincidence. I've reached Hanabishi's place.  
  
Press the doorbell.  
  
Nobody comes.  
  
Again.  
  
Again.  
  
I slump down onto the porch and sigh. I need to lean on the house's wall, I'm so out of it. My head hurts so much. My vision seems to be rapidly deteriorating.  
  
Mifuyu appears before me, a mysteriously smile playing on her face.  
  
I whisper.  
  
This has to be a result of getting blasted and falling 2 floors to the ground.   
  
I won't believe any other conclusion.  
  
Even if I do want to see my beloved neechan before me more than anything else.  
  
Tokiya...still getting into trouble, I see...  
  
My heart stops.  
  
My eyes widen.  
  
This has to be some sick sort of illusion. A dream.  
  
Don't wake me up.  
  
she, my beloved oneechan pauses, I...I've been looking over you.  
  
Mifuyu, I've been getting revenge for you.  
  
The fact that you can see me...you do know what that means, don't you?   
  
I turn my head slightly to the right. Another Mifuyu...  
  
No, it looks more like...  
  
Mikagami-sempai, don't give up! Gomenasai, gomenasai...demo, it's not me doing it!   
  
I take a deep breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their voices mingle together in my mind. First they look alike, now they're starting to sound alike...  
  
I shake, involuntarily.   
  
I understand now.  
  
I'm falling into a deep, black pit.  
  
Mifuyu, Yanagi, oneechan, imouto...  
  
There's a dark figure above me.  
  
I can't see anything anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Okay, so I'm here.  
  
Remember to listen to everything she says! And don't go off all Hime this, Hime that'! She wants you to respect her, not be all patronizing to her!  
  
And don't get caught staring at her chest! Not like she has much of one...  
  
Thwack  
  
Don't talk about Hime that way! I growl, hitting the bigger bush on Hime's yard with the hand not holding the flowers. Fuuko comes out of the other bush and whacks me upside the head.   
  
Didn't I say not be all like Hime this, Hime that'?! she hisses. I'm already tense enough as is.  
  
A date with Hime!  
  
I'm not around Hime right now, am I? So it's okay! Fuuko just shakes her head and points toward the door.  
  
Just remember not to call her Hime, take her to a nice place to eat, and make sure not to do anything too stupid... I frown and walk over to Hime's door.  
  
It's like Fuuko has no hope for me at all! Why does she think I'll screw this up?  
  
I gulp and move my hand to ring the doorbell, then turn away.  
  
Ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump  
  
I switch the flowers to my other hand. Doesn't matter. They're both sweaty.  
  
Must calm down...hmm, there's a big mud puddle in Hime's yard...um, I can see Domon and Fuuko in the bushes....aw, kuso.  
  
I turn back to the door just as it opens.  
  
And...Hime's standing there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I can feel my eyes widen.   
  
What is Recca-kun doing here?  
  
I lean against the door. My head hurts again.   
  
My white turtleneck rubs against the door frame. I had to change because, oddly enough, my wine turtleneck's neck part was ripped off. I didn't like it too much to begin with, but I don't know why it was ripped.  
  
My madougu seems fine. It tickles sometimes.  
  
Recca-kun looks at me, a funny look on his face. Almost like he expects me to say something. Is something wrong, Recca-kun?  
  
Ah, nothing! Recca-kun has a surprised look on his face, then brings up a hand in front of my face. In it is a bouquet of all sorts of spring flowers. Purples, blues, yellows, and pinks bloom in my vision.  
  
Oh, it's so beautiful Recca-kun! I exclaim and take the proffered bundle into my arms, let me put this into some water. Would you like to come in?  
  
Ano...um, it's okay. I...ano, I wanted to take you out...outside of your house! he suddenly blurts out.   
  
Out of my house...why?  
  
Why, Recca-kun? Is there something going on? A small, nudging thought pokes at the back of my mind, but I ignore it and wait for Recca-kun's response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Huh....?  
  
Hime's...not mad at me anymore...?  
  
Hey, Fuuko and Domon's advice worked!  
  
  
  
Ah, forgot where I was for a second!  
  
H-hai, H...hai? Forgot, can't use Hime'!  
  
Is something going on? Are we going to meet Fuuko-san and the others?  
  
Her eyes...they're so trusting and innocent...  
  
I grab her wrist. C'mon, let's go!  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that she dropped the flowers. Ah, no matter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Recca-kun...  
  
I can't believe it, but bringing me flowers, taking me out for dinner, paying for everything...it's almost like a boyfriend taking his girlfriend out...  
  
Ano...what am I saying? We just don't seem to have that type of relationship, no matter how I wish it so...  
  
But still, Recca-kun's so considerate, taking me out...  
  
And my headaches seem to have disappeared...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Recca-kun, I want to thank you for tonight... Hime smiles up at me as we walk back to her house. Thank me...? For what?  
  
Oh, for tonight! Now that I think about it, we don't do this too much...go out...at least, not without the others.  
  
Actually, this is the first real time.  
  
First date...  
  
Ahh! What am I thinking?  
  
But Hime looks so beautiful in the moonlight...  
  
It was so kind of you to do so...I really appreciate it! Hime looks down all of a sudden, fidgeting with her skirt. We've reached the porch of her house. I almost reply when I hear her talking again.   
  
I have been feeling so...alone lately. And I get the worse headaches. I don't know why though...why I've been feeling this way.  
  
Eh?  
  
It's almost like...like I'm becoming someone else sometimes. I can't remember much lately, I don't feel like continuing with my picture books... Hime looks up at me again, her tears shining, making her eyes seem much bigger in the dark, almost like they're glowing... she sighs, oh, I'm ruining this for you...  
  
Surprising myself, I reach out and hold her around the shoulders. Don't worry, Hime, you seem to be back to yourself again!  
  
Ack! I forgot...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Hime?  
  
Back to myself...what do you mean...? I hear myself whisper.  
  
My head hurts again.  
  
  
  
Ello, sorry for being slow. The way school and work is tho, the only time I can really write is either late at night or on the weekends...if I don't have plans ahead of time. Next chapter should be out from either Tuesday night to Friday night, depending. Um, it doesn't seem like I have a lot of people to thank (maybe because the story just didn't seem updated ^__^;;). Okay, so I just have one person to thank drumroll ReccaGirl! Yay! Okay, cuz Water Reflections also happens to be a one-shot, I'll just thank those reviewers here too! Again I'll be thanking ReccaGirl (who seems to be a fan of all my work...I'm so flattered...#^__^#), then Omnipotence (I doubt that I did a better job than you would've done...I just wanted to do it, that's all), and ayu (Of course I'll keep writing...it seems that I'll be lynched by ReccaGirl if I don't!). And arigatou to the person who imed me to ask when this chapter was going to be uploaded (but, y'know, a better way to get me to hurry up is to review...) as well as Karen (I just love talking to you! Arigatou for showing me all those Recca/Yanagi fics!). Next chapter: action! Ja, minna-san!  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. We All Are Different People

Abekobe no Madougu ch.10

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
The end is near...the end is near...I own this fic, but not the original...  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry that Abekobe may seem like it's dragging, but this is how I planned it out...gomen...)  
  


Ch. 10: We Are All Different People  
(Recca, Yanagi, Kagerou's POV)  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
I stutter, my hands still on her shoulders. Wait, why are they still there?  
  
I don't want to move them.  
  
Hime looks away from me, the shadows from the willows hiding her face, what is Hime' to you?  
  
I blink. I know that I'm not the smartest person around, but I think that question's a trick question. Hime...you are Hime! I sputter.   
  
Being this close to Hime...doesn't help at all in my thinking...  
  
Hime has a confused look on her face. Maybe I should try to compound on that. Well, ano...Hime's really kind and sweet, she's not too great of an artist...demo, I think she's starting to twitch, but she's really beautiful and I hope to be her ninja forever!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I feel...like I'm being swallowed up in this horrible blackness...it threatens to consume me and I have no control at all, I can't even pull myself out...  
  
I can barely hear Recca-kun...doesn't he realize that it's not me talking...it's not me talking...  
  
Why would I ever ask him something like that?  
  
But a little part of me does want to find out...  
  
But I don't have any control over my body...  
  
My madougu...can't you help me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
I smile. I told the truth, and oyaji and kaachan always told me that telling the truth was always the best thing to do. Besides, I can't lie to save my life, so I'm better off telling the truth!  
  
Hime raises a hand and lifts it up at my face, and softly touches it. My face grows red-hot...and I feel very uncomfortable right now in more places than my face...I feel really sweaty. My hands are still on her shoulders.  
  
She's leaning up at me...  
  
What is she planning to do?  
  
SMACK  
  
My face jerks to the left, and I now feel more of a stinging feeling than the heat from a few seconds ago.   
  
I look down at Hime, and she has this expression I've never seen on her face before.  
  
She...she slapped me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
  
IIE! Stop this!   
  
What am I doing...this isn't like me at all!  
  
But, then again, getting a madougu isn't like me either...  
  
I'm so confused...and...  
  
I'm sinking faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Hime...what has your faithful ninja done...to deserve this? I ask. There's this horrible feeling in my chest.  
  
It's almost like my heart's getting crushed.  
  
Do you honestly think... she whispers, that little petty compliments are really going to buy me off? Did I ever ask for a ninja? Did I ever ask to be a hime?  
  
But...you accepted it, Hime... I look at her. She brings up her hand again.  
  
I never wanted to be Hime! I thought that there'd be more to us that Hime and Ninja', but there isn't! I don't want to be your hime anymore!  
  
I know she's gonna slap me again. I'll take it.  
  
After hearing that she doesn't want me as her ninja anymore, nothing could hurt more.  
  
What is going on here? Yanagi-san, what are you doing? A voice rings out among the darkness. A familiar voice...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
I step out of the shadows of the willow trees, Mikagami Tokiya-san in tow. I discovered him quite by accident, while searching for the broom to sweep the backyard...or, better yet, to get Kaoru to sweep the backyard for me. The Ensui master was mumbling about finding Recca and saving Yanagi-san. The Eikai ball lead me to both.  
  
But Mikagami-san can't seem to be roused up from his current state.   
  
And now I see Yanagi-san, polite and gentle Yanagi-san, who always treats everyone with the utmost respect, about ready to hit my son. She pauses when she notices me and brings her hand down. Hello, Kagerou-san, she very nearly spits out, then looks down at my passenger, and Mikagami-sempai. How is he, by the way?  
  
I instinctively take a step back to cover Mikagami-san's body from her eyesight.   
  
I don't trust this Yanagi.  
  
I would figure that you would know, Sakoshita-san? I hesitate to call her Yanagi...it can't really be her.  
  
Perhaps...but I would've thought he was...ah, never mind, she smiles. My dear son's head, which had previously been down, snaps up.   
  
What do you mean, Hime? Now Sakoshita's face is showing an array of emotions, mostly negative ones, but there was one...that seems to be something else.  
  
It almost seems like fear.  
  
I am not your hime, she states, now turning her attention back to me, why are you here, anyway? Trying to protect your darling son from danger?  
  
I'm sure that my eyes flash at that. I would never see you as a threat, Sakoshita-san.   
  
This was the farthest thing from the truth.   
  
With my Eikai ball, I can see a nearly palpable hovering shadow around her.  
  
The girl smiles at my last comment. Hai, this is true...no one sees me as a threat. Poor Sakoshita Yanagi...no one sees her as much of anything. I'm just Hime', some poor little hime who always needs protecting...and I have Recca-kun to thank for that, she paused, it was him...who first began to play this game...  
  
Game...She must mean about the whole Ninja and Hime' aspect...but, when I last saw Yanagi, she merely wanted to learn how to protect herself, to not always have to rely on her friends...  
  
The key is there, I know it.  
  
Sakoshita-san, how could you ever think that Recca was playing a game with you? I ask. Maybe if I got to the end of this, whatever was bothering her would go away and this would all be a horrible event quickly passed. He cares about you more than anything, he's risked his life for you so many times! Don't you remember?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I can hear you, Kagerou-san...I know that Recca-kun risked so much to assure my safety...  
  
That's why I got this madougu....I'm doing this for him...  
  
I'm so torn!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
She seems confused, just by her facial expressions. She walks past Recca, toward me.  
  
I think that I'm getting somewhere here.  
  
But I can't stand it... she whimpers, her face full of pain, it's like he has to suffer so much for me...being called his hime is like being called his pet, something he has to take care of....it all came so suddenly...my anger, my joy...always had to suppress the former, only show the latter...my madougu...help me...I'm so confused...  
  
Her madougu? As in, the madougu I gave her?  
  
Sakoshita-san...don't be angry at being called Hime'...that's just how he feels about you, that you are the only person that he could ever serve...that he truly cares about, I say to her in a calm voice. She looks at me, tears tumbling down her cheeks. All that's left on her face is fear. believe me...you're who he truly cares about.  
  
All through this I notice that Recca isn't moving. I guess he's waiting to see how this all goes first before saying anything.  
  
I'm so scared...Kagerou-san, her red-tinged eyes burn into mine, I feel so...no Hime...don't want to be weak...  
  
What is causing this confusion?  
  
You aren't weak, I look at her and feel such pity towards this frail girl, don't you see? We are all known as different people. Remember when you all knew me as Kage Houshi'? It wasn't that long ago. Only a year ago...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
But I'm not Hime'!!   
  
Why won't people see that?  
  
!?  
  
The darkness is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
Her eyes...  
  
No longer are innocent tears dripping from them.  
  
They...her whole face...  
  
Consumed with hate.  
  
Suddenly I'm frozen.  
  
The shadow around Yanagi...is back.  
  
There's immense pain.  
  
I can't see any longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Ah...it seems like kaachan's got back the Hime that I know...  
  
  
  
I spin around.  
  
Kaachan...  
  
Hime...  
  
Kaachan's on the ground...and Hime's...  
  
Did she do this...  
  
She grins at me.  
  
Iie...  
  
When has Hime been able to do anything like this?  
  
I'm shaking.  
  
Kaachan...  
  
Even if Hime did this...  
  
I don't think I can lift a finger against her.  
  
  
  
  
Um, yeah...I'm not in the best of moods right now...sorry if my synching' with the charas seem off...um, I'm really pissed off and sad and stressed and my sanity is wearing thin...  
Arigatou to...people. Can't seem to access FF.net right now to see which people...so I'm going to guess. I'd like to thank ReccaGirl (hehe...that's not all about Yanagi-chan...)and SaiyanGirlGenius (girl, when is your fic gonna be up?!), as well as lone (bowing gomen, gomen, but I planned it like this...i tried to put 2 chapters into one and I hated it, so sorry....continues bowing). And I'm still thanking people for Water Reflections! Funny how a 20-minute story seems to gather such an esteemed audience...because I'd like to thank Karen (naturally! I talk to you everyday! You have to put up with me IMing you all the time!) and...gasp Bottou-chan! You don't know how honored this little authoress is...extremely honored! (Of course, I doubt that you're following this story, but it's like a dream come true!) Looks around at other reviewers Ahem...sorry bout that. It's just that she's like my idol in Flame of Recca fanfiction...  
  
Umm...I'm slowly but surely getting to the climax! Next chapter: A dare!


	11. I Dare You!

Abekobe no Madougu ch.11

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
I'm sleepy...dizzy...hungry...and worse of all, I don't own Recca no Honoo!  
  


Ch. 11: I Dare You!  
(Fuuko, Yanagi, Kagerou's POV)  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
Hurry up or we'll miss seeing Recca and Yanagi-chan get back together! I chide Domon as we run through the alleyways. I can hear his footsteps thundering behind mine, and his gasps for air. He probably hasn't had any proper exercise since everything that happened last year.   
  
But Fuuko, he whines as we round a corner, you're the one who wanted to find Mikagami so he could see this too...  
  
I glare at him. Bakayarou! Who needed to go to the bathroom after we couldn't find him? He doesn't say anything as we finally reach Yanagi's street. I slow somewhat, and Domon does the same. It'd probably ruin the mood for our ninja and hime' if they heard loud footsteps pounding the ground near them.  
  
Suddenly a piercing scream stabs into my hearing.  
  
Reflexively, I start running again. It sounded so close...could it be that Yanagi's problem is a person hounding her or something for the Sakoshita wealth? Isn't Recca there? He would protect her from anything, so why the scream?!  
  
Reached her house...  
  
What the hell is going on here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
A girl...forms from the shadows that I've been pulled into.   
  
The most beautiful black hair I've ever seen pours from the top of her head. Flawless white skin, like from a porcelain doll...black eyes...a smudge of red on her lips. These features are so...vivid. A black kimono, with a gold obi, clothes her slim figure.  
  
She is the most beautiful person I have ever set my eyes on.  
  
she whispers, slowly moving her red lips, it's nice to meet you.  
  
I want to get out of this prison with no walls, this eternal night of the new moon, but instead I walk towards this other person. Strangely enough, I am not afraid.  
  
It's like she was always with me.  
  
Who are you...? my hushed whisper barely leaves my lips before she smiles. It comforts me. It makes me feel like someone understands me.  
  
I am the spirit of your madougu. I serve to make your wish come true, to be stronger, to be your own person.  
  
Tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes. My madougu's spirit...she's so beautiful and...she seems to sincerely care about what I want and who I am.  
  
I don't mind these shadows anymore.  
  
I'm no longer alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
I may be immortal, but I can still feel pain.  
  
And what I'm feeling right now is more than pain.  
  
Unsteadily I rise to my feet. For some reason, it seems like something else should've happened to me, but I was protected by my immortality. I look over at the comatose Mikagami.   
  
Is that what happened to him? Was he hit with the same kind of energy but, lacking my special protection, succumbed to its full potential?  
  
Recca! Yanagi! Kagerou!   
  
I turn towards the voices and meet eye to eye with Fuuko and Domon. Fuuko looks in my direction and her eyes widen. she murmurs. Then she turns to Yanagi, what happened, Yanagi-chan? and starts walking towards her.  
  
Fuuko! Don't go to her! I yell. All eyes are on me, even that turned Yanagi's. I speak without thinking. She isn't the Yanagi we know, so stay away from her! Yanagi, I plead, please, just take off that madougu and we can all just talk, ok? That madougu is making you do things that you wouldn't normally do.  
  
She tilts her head toward me. Things I normally wouldn't do? she echoes, no life in her words. I nod my head.  
  
Yanagi, you wouldn't normally attack you friends. You wouldn't harm those that care about you most, I pause. These words aren't having much of an affect on her. look at Mikagami Tokiya. Look at what you did to him, Yanagi, as I say this, an audible gasp is heard. I look up at Yanagi, hoping that showing her the result of her actions has shocked her into realizing what she has become. Oddly enough, she has a stony expression.   
  
You didn't do this...did you? Yanagi, you didn't hurt me when we had our little match, so why did you hurt Mi-chan? Fuuko looks straight at Yanagi, a hurt expression on her face, what kind of madougu do you have, Yanagi, that would make you hurt your friends?   
  
I notice that both Recca and Domon haven't said anything. I sigh, this isn't like you at all, don't you realize that? Don't you see what your madougu is doing to you? Your kind personality...  
  
Yanagi coldly looks at me, getting a madougu...would you consider that in my character?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)   
  
Yanagi, although you have seen a glimpse of my power, you haven't felt its full potential, the madougu-spirit smiled up at me, that means that you haven't let yourself feel your full potential yet. It's because, while you've asked for my help many times, you haven't actually let me bond with you.  
  
I ask. I have potential? I haven't allowed her into me yet? I never knew having a madougu could be so complicated.  
  
she answers, I think that showing your friends your true strength will, undoubtedly, prove to them that you are your own person. Wouldn't you like that?  
  
Suddenly I have some apprehension about this. ...I can't remember much about using your powers. What do you do?  
  
The madougu-spirit lowers her eyelids, I show people what they could have become.  
  
Is that really a bad thing? I'm really confused now. All I can really remember is seeing Recca-kun calling me Hime...the very thing that I shouldn't have let myself become.  
  
She shakes her head. It depends what you were before. Would you like to see...what your true strength could've been? She reaches a snow white hand towards me.  
  
  
  
Prove that you are really Sakoshita Yanagi...that you are your own person.  
  
Hai...I am Sakoshita Yanagi...  
  
My hands reach out to hers.  
  
I'll do anything to prove it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
All of this makes no sense.   
  
Yanagi with a madougu...which has made her into some supreme bitch of a fighter...who would hurt her own friends...  
  
Yanagi suddenly snaps out of whatever daze she was in and grins at us. Grins! Doesn't she realize what she's doing to us? How deep is she in?  
  
Would you like to see my beautiful madougu? she purrs. In one fluid move, she flips off that white turtleneck, revealing a plain white bra, and...  
  
Oh, kami-sama...  
  
Shouldn't she be in pain from all those silver branches woven under her skin?  
  
I look at my friends. Recca...I think that he's been gone a long time ago, because he doesn't even react to seeing his precious hime in her bra, or those silver branches lacing her skin all the way to her navel. Kagerou...she's trembling. If what I've heard right is true, she was the one who gave Yanagi that madougu in the first place. Domon...has turned away.  
  
And me...what can I say? If that choker from hell's the thing that caused all of this, then I swear it's gonna come off, one way or another.  
  
Yanagi seems pleased by all of our reactions or something, because her grin only gets wider. You think that this madougu's the cause of everything, hmm? Well then, let me help you in getting it off. See this? she points to the orb in the choker itself, this is where the main power of my beautiful madougu is. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?   
  
I narrow my eyes. This is like when Kagerou, as Kage Houshi, had controlled me using a fighting madougu crystal in Fuujin. So...if it breaks, Yanagi will be freed.  
  
I guess you got it, Yanagi winks at us, but can you really attack she lowers her voice and gestures to that crystal sitting right at her throat, grinning all the time. Her next words were so un-Yanagi-like that I was...scared. For myself. Because she was already gone.  
  
I dare you.  
  
  
  
  
Yo...I'm really sorry for not updating and all...but here I am! If anyone's read the last chapter of Summer Break, I think you'll get why I seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet or something. It doesn't matter, cuz I'm here now! Oh yeah, and I've made small improvements throught Abekobe...readable chapters! I know I asked Reccagirl about making her chapters more readable, and I didn't even realize that about my own chapters, so...yeah. Anyway, onto the reviewers!  
  
Karen-san, yahoo! (I tried to use your idea to fit into what I wanted to portray...do you like it?) ReccaGirl, wassup? (^_^ you're gonna need new compliments pretty soon...I think you're running out...but after reading the review for Summer Break...Abekobe's your favorite FoR fic? Now that's a compliment #^_^#) SaiyanGirlGenius, hello! (So you finally posted your fic, I'm happy! Hopefully you'll have your next chapter out soon so I can read it!) anna-neko, nice to meet you! (Hey, there's nothing wrong with evil, dontcha know, sometimes the coolest charas are the evil ones! But I'm happy you like Abekobe's Yanagi!) And for the reviewers of Water Reflections' (geez, it's like still getting reviews...I'm amazed!): Raven (Thank you! I appreciate that very much) and Yukiko (At least you're not too lazy to review...write more to it...that's an idea....)! A thing I just noticed: I've reached 50 reviews overall! I'm going to have to send a prize to whoever made it 50. (Coincidently, that'd be ReccaGirl...email me and I'll let you know what your prize can be! Seriously!) I've been thinking about a contest...would anyone respond to it?  
  
Until next time, ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. False

Abekobe no Madougu ch.12

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
I'm really sick of writing that I don't own Recca no Honoo...  
  
  


Ch. 12: False  
(Recca, Fuuko, Domon, Yanagi's POV)  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
I should be reacting somehow, but I can't. I mean, I didn't even know that she had a madougu. Or that my kaachan gave it to her.  
  
Fuuko's giving me weird looks, but I can't move. Or, at least, my mind can't handle getting my body to move.   
  
She wants to know if I'm gonna fight Hime.  
  
How can I fight Hime? Even if she has a madougu...at least with Fuuko, I knew that she was really possessed...maybe with Hime it's different.  
  
Maybe...maybe she really hates all of us.  
  
Maybe she hates me.  
  
But I can't fight her.  
  
She's still my hime...the one I swore to protect with my life. And if something should happen to her, I'll...  
  
Che.   
  
I can't keep up this train of thought while looking at Hime's bra clasp-thingy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
I mutter under my breath. I KNEW Recca wouldn't dare fight his hime, but...  
  
Doesn't he realize what it means if he lets things go like this? I know what it could do to you to be manipulated by a madougu...he's seen the effects, so why won't he...?  
  
Well, I'll do it for you Recca. I'll save Yanagi. She's my friend.  
  
Fuuko, are you gonna...? Domon mutters at my side. I nod. Was there even a choice? then I'll fight with you! Odd, he's not usually this brave about things like this. Doesn't he know what we're facing here?  
  
Domon, are you sure? This is not Yanagi we're dealing with. Look what she did to Mi-chan... I shiver involuntarily. Mi-chan...  
  
a big hand gently rests on my shoulder, she's my friend too.  
  
He's as scared as I am, but we're not going to show that in front of her.  
  
I spin around and face Domon, trying to get a grasp on things. Alright! I'll go high and you go low! We'll corner her and break that crystal and everything's gonna be ok! I give him the victory sign, then turn to Recca, still at the porch. Don't worry Recca, we'll get your hime back for you! He looks up and then snaps his head back to whatever was holding his attention before. I hope it's not what I'm thinking it is, but that would be too much to expect.   
  
Have to keep my mind on this fight...push away my feelings...it's not Yanagi-chan we're fighting...  
  
I look up at Domon. He looks down at me.  
  
Let's go!  
  
Domon goes ahead of me, rushing at madougu-Yanagi. From behind him, I can see her move to the side. He oversteps himself and runs into the porch. Recca barely dodged him, he's so out of it.  
  
With Fuujin all powered up, I quickly skate up to madougu-Yanagi and start punching at her. She calmly dodges, just like at our match.   
  
But this time, I know what I'm fighting, and I'm not alone.   
  
Domon rises from smashing into the tree and grabs madougu-Yanagi's right arm.  
  
Chance!  
  
In a fluid movement, she spins around and punches him in the stomach. Shimatta...she is stronger. He goes down.  
  
While she's distracted...now!  
  
I yell, creating a mini-tornado around madougu-Yanagi. She screams and struggles, but the tornado picks her up and keeps her in one place. All I have to do is concentrate...  
  
Close, but... I hear this clearly over the rushing sounds of the wind. Dark energy surrounds her inside the tornado and explodes, pushing the wind barrier away!   
  
What the hell? How can she be so powerful in a week...?  
  
She lands roughly and looks at me. You're going down now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Domon's POV)  
  
Itai...I rub my stomach. I bet it's bruised now...  
  
Keep your mind on the fight, Domon, don't think of how powerful Yanagi is...she'll be saved soon and nothing bad will happen...  
  
I stand up and try to focus. Yanagi's in some black cocoon, and I can see Fuuko in front of her.   
  
No time to think.   
  
I run up and grab Yanagi's shoulders. Now, Fuuko!   
  
Got it, Domon! she smiles at me. I nearly pass out from happiness.   
  
Don't touch me! something growls, and Yanagi grabs my arms and flips me over her head! Where the hell did she learn that?  
  
Fuuko shouts. I guess she wants me out of her way, so I roll to the side.   
  
That really hurt...maybe this won't be so easy...  
  
Time for you to join Mikagami-sempai... I hear. I look up at Yanagi. Is she talking to me?  
  
No, she's looking at...Fuuko?   
  
That darkness is around Yanagi again. She's gathering it up in her hands! I jump to my feet and look back at Fuuko. Why's she staring at me?  
  
Dammit Domon, I told you not to underestimate her, I... Fuuko runs up to me.  
  
No time for this!  
  
I push Fuuko out of the way, and I hear her fall to the ground. I glance to make sure I didn't hurt her too bad, and then I look up and see black.  
  
Tetsugan!  
  
I can feel my skin turn into iron. It's like a heat wave tingling through my body. I can take that blast now, no problem!  
  
And then I'm on the ground. A different kind of heat has me in its grasp. It squeezes me and I can't breathe. I try to get up, but something's holding me down. I turn my head to the side.   
  
It hurts so much...  
  
Everything turns blurry. I see Fuuko's face in front of mine, and she's asking me something.  
  
There's this heavy feeling pressing down...  
  
I should be afraid, like I usually am...but I'm not.  
  
I'm dying.  
  
Domon! Dammit, say something! Don't joke around like this! This I hear.  
  
This is the first time I've heard her so worried about me. She's been worried about me before, but...I know that she only thinks of me as a close friend, not the way that I think of her. But I couldn't stop chasing after her.  
  
All those other times, I knew that I could get up.  
  
Fuuko...I know that you don't love me...but I would gladly die a thousand deaths for you...  
  
I can be brave for you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
Domon! You're really starting to piss me off! Get up! I pound the grass next to his body.   
  
We don't have time for jokes, we have to save Yanagi and Mi-chan...  
  
Domon's face...his iron lips move just as his eyes close. I bend down so I can hear whatever excuse he has for not getting up. Lemme rest up...bit...then...we'll do it...Fuu-  
  
His lips stop moving.  
  
What was that, Domon? You're just going to slack off and sleep while I have to do all the hard work? Mou, I don't have time for this! Get up! Something nudges at the back of my mind, but I brush it away. Don't need distractions right now.  
  
Tetsugan wears off.  
  
I don't like the shrill tone now in my voice. It makes me sound scared.  
  
He looks like he's sleeping.  
  
Oh, great, just take your nap. Fuuko-chan can take care of herself! You'd just get in my way! My voice cracks.  
  
It's not true.  
  
Okay, fine, I do care...I guess that blast was worst than I thought...you pushed me and it hurt my butt when I landed, but I guess it's nothing compared to that blow you took, ne? Warm moisture runs down my cheeks.  
  
We're Team Hokage. We don't...  
  
Get up, Domon...I know you can...  
  
I stand up and wipe my tears.  
  
Look at me, onegai...  
  
You never even finished saying my name.  
  
Fuuko-san...he pushed you out of the way and took the blast meant for you. Doesn't that mean something to you? Poor Domon-kun...he would've done anything for you, but you don't feel the same for him, ne?  
  
You did this to him.  
  
And he offered the ultimate sacrifice and all you can do is yell at him. That's not very nice.  
  
Can't deny it to myself.  
  
Of course, you weren't there when Mikagami-sempai died either...actually, he's not dead yet. Pretty close to it...the longer this madougu's on me, the closer he is to his beloved Mifuyu.  
  
You killed my best friend.  
  
Now do you realize how serious everything is, Fuuko-san? Team Hokage is useless without their little healer'. Me. But you never thought about that, did you?  
  
Something is growing inside of me...this enormous energy. My heartbeat slows. Everything is clearer. That bitch's mouth is moving, but I can't hear her.  
  
I'll destroy that damn madougu if it's the last thing I do.  
  
That's what Domon was trying to do before he...  
  
I can't really admit it to myself. Once that madougu is gone, I bet he'll spring up, following me around and declaring his love for me, like usual. I don't think I'll mind it now.  
  
I can feel each heartbeat as I start to move.  
  
One heartbeat.  
  
I'm sprinting towards madougu-Yanagi. I can feel this energy build up inside of me.  
  
Two heartbeat.  
  
She realizes what I'm doing. She's building up energy in her hands. That same energy that killed Domon.  
  
Three heartbeat.  
  
I can see those silver branches beating in time with her heart. They're responsible for this. The crystal shines in the moonlight.  
  
Four heartbeat.  
  
She aims her hands in front of her. In the light of the moon, I can see her bare her teeth at me and narrow her eyes. She wants to kill me.  
  
Five heartbeat.  
  
I pounce onto the ground for a front flip. The black energy leaves her hands.  
  
Six heartbeat.  
  
It passes over my head. I twist my body so that my feet go first. This is it.  
  
Seven heartbeat.  
  
I hear a gasp, then my feet collide against something solid. The sound of breaking glass shatters against my ears.  
  
Eight heartbeat.  
  
I'm sprawled on madougu-Yanagi. I quickly open my eyes and stare down at her.  
  
The crystal is broken.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I feel such ecstasy, but I can't see a thing.  
  
I've never felt so close and so far from a person before.   
  
My madougu's spirit is holding my hand...she has such soft hands...but it's like we're on a different wavelength.  
  
I look at her, and all of a sudden it hits me. This horrible pounding feeling deep in my stomach.  
  
I've done something very foolish.  
  
Too late Yanagi, too late...  
  
Beautiful face, so kind and understanding. No longer.  
  
Let go of me! I try to pull away. It's like a vice holding my hand, crushing it.  
  
I can't do anything except look at her face.  
  
You can't go anywhere, Yanagi...this is your mind...not for long...  
  
I've never seen such a cruel expression on anyone's face before. I struggle, but I know that she's right.  
  
I was so stupid...  
  
One alabaster-white hand caresses my cheek as she looks straight into my eyes. I never realized that she had such cold, empty eyes...  
  
Before I take over your body, I will explain to you and your surviving friends who I am and my circumstances.  
  
I close my eyes.  
  
What have I done?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
I close my eyes. I did it. Now everything will be okay...  
  
FUUKO! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!!!  
  
Kagerou...what are you talking about? Everything's gonna be okay now...  
  
I open my eyes.   
  
Iie...  
  
It spreads all over Yanagi's body...like blood...  
  
I stumble off of her...roll away...stagger up.   
  
It's supposed to be over. Happy ending for everyone.  
  
She stands up, this silver statue in the shape of Yanagi...  
  
I look at Kagerou. She's crouching next to Mi-chan. Recca is there too. Too involved in fighting to notice when he moved. He can't take his eyes away from Yanagi.   
  
Recca looks like a broken man.  
  
I take a quick glance behind me. I can see Domon's body still lying there.  
  
This silver-Yanagi, still in her bra, skirt, socks and shoes speaks. It doesn't sound quite like Yanagi, someone totally different, watashi no namae...wa Abekobe.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've gone blind trying to write this chapter...it's pretty long, ne? Nothing to say, really...I'll just get down to the reviewers.  
  
Well, to ReccaGirl...I hope you really liked this chapter. I remember that when I was posting the first chapters of Abekobe, you'd always want to know about the madougu Abekobe...well, next chapter you'll find out everything you need to know about this strange madougu (a story that, hopefully, will make perfect sense of everything that's happened). Um, and I'll have your prize fic out in 2 weeks or so, I've got finals next week (if it makes you feel any better, I'm reading your second chapter of Melodies of the Wind [shamless plugging of fic] right now as I type these notes...multitasking ^_^). Karen-san, you don't know how much this idea that you gave me will affect the next chapter...it really put everything in place for me, and I want you to know that I really appreciate it very much (and all the readers should too!). Arigatou for your understanding about Summer Break! And SaiyanGirlGenius, I'm glad you find this interesting...let's see the next chapter of The Hokage's 7th Member! (shameless plugging of reviewer's fic...but you deserve it, SGG!) Oh, yes, and for the now defunct (is that the right word to even use?) Summer Break, I have to thank ReccaGirl once again for being so understanding, and I'll have to thank Kim for liking the story (but sorry, I doubt I'll get back to it in a long time)!  
  
Everything's going to plan perfectly...3 more chapters and an epilogue! I'm actually pretty sad about all of this...my baby fic's almost all grown up! Is anyone out there as sad as me? Pro'ly not...sobs Please tell me what you think as these final chapters roll down! I know there's more than 3 readers each chapter!  
  
And to a special person holds out a milk carton with a Have you seen this person? on the side...Hoowee, where are you? I love reading your oh-so-intricate reviews! Have you frozen solid or something? Please respond, I'm missing your comments for my chapters!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Abekobe

Abekobe no Madougu ch.13

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
  
Does anyone even read this disclaimer that says that I don't own Recca no Honoo?  
  


  
Chapter 13: Abekobe  
(Yanagi and Recca's POV)  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Watashi no namae... wa Abekobe desu.  
  
Abekobe holds onto my hand tightly, her eyes flashing with all sorts of emotions. I try to keep my calm. This isn't the first time I've been held against my will for an extended period of time.  
  
But it's the first time that I've done it to myself.  
  
She looks at me and smiles. You're absolutely right, Yanagi. You did this to yourself.  
  
I whisper, more to myself than her, why are you doing this to me?  
  
Suddenly, I'm pulled very close to Abekobe, and she caresses my face with her other hand. This sudden intimacy...I can feel my cheeks turn very hot. It's not personal...well, it was fated to be so. You would've been the only suitable host for me...why do you think that inscription was there? Only for the Kind-Hearted'...and our specialty is to reverse that....  
  
This doesn't make any sense to me!   
  
As I tell this to you, I tell to your surviving friends... she smiles sadly, then uses her hand, the one caressing my face, to grasp me around the waist. Then she pushes her mouth onto mine.  
  
And then I understand it all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
There's nothing.  
  
Without my hime, there's nothing left.  
  
We've lost.  
  
Kaachan suddenly rises from her check on Mikagami's body. I know what that means.  
  
Fuuko's in shock. She murmurs something that sounds like It was supposed to be a happy ending.   
  
I don't think there was ever a chance of that happening.  
  
Who knew that the madougu was lying? We should've realized that! Why would it tell us that Hime would be free if we broke its crystal if it really wanted to have her body?  
  
I'm not blaming Fuuko for this. Or kaachan.  
  
I know that it's my fault.  
  
I never thought that Hime felt like this...I never knew.  
  
Now Domon and Mikagami are gone...Hime killed them...  
  
And it's all my fault.  
  
Or rather... the madougu speaks using Hime's voice. I look really close at my hime covered in silver, and just barely notice this thick black mist next to her. It takes the shape of a girl with black hair in a black kimono and a gray obi. Her face is almost see through, with black eyes and gray lips. She holds my hime possessively, like I do sometimes. That is the name of our fused selves.  
  
Fused selves? Kaachan's voice splits the tension.  
  
Forgive me, it is quite a story. This madougu was not always the type inverse', and I was once a living person, she gestures to her ghostly shape, atashi wa Hisome, the hidden hime of the Hokage.  
  
Nani? Hidden...hime of the Hokage? Doesn't that mean...that she would be related to me?  
  
I was the second daughter of one of the earliest flame masters, she shrugs, named so because my otousama didn't care much about having girls. He wanted a son who could create the flame in order to carry the family line, so in consequence, I had the mist looks at Kaachan, you would understand.  
  
No, I wouldn't, Kaachan says calmly, by my time, the head of the Hokage wasn't allowed to copulate with more than 3 women, and they had to be his wives first.  
  
Hisomu smiles. I was from the first wife. I was a true hime. I was to be protected, she looks right at me, but I can't say that any of the ninjas looked after me personally.  
  
Something occurs to me. She's meaning that....she's like Hime.  
  
At this time there was another event going on, she pauses, the madougu were being created by two prominent men. Their names escape me at the moment, but I have a particular distaste for one of them, even though he's dead now. He created this madougu, claiming that it would protect me when no one else could. He promised me that nothing bad would happen.   
  
I think that what drew me into wearing this madougu was the inscription that he said he had written specifically for me. Only for the Kind-Hearted'. It sounds so simple, so sincere, the mist holds Hime tighter, why did I wear something that had never been tested out before? He even had a name for it, something simple and to the point: Aku Nomikomu, the madougu which would digest the soul of anyone evil who dared touch its master.  
  
You are evil, Fuuko spits out, glaring at the mist.   
  
Not then. Now...I guess it depends on perspective. Now, where was I...oh yes, I wore Aku Nomikomu for a short time. The man who made the madougu promised that this would protect me even better than any one ninja. I realize now that it was made for me because of the war that the Hokage was involved in at the time. Otousama didn't want me hurt, but he surely didn't want to spare a ninja that could be better used in the war. Because we were just an average clan when it came to skills and such, it did seem like the best idea.  
  
At that time, many attempts were made on my life. However, that man was right...I didn't need any bodyguards. Any assassin who simply touched me would have his soul sucked into the madougu. Funny how no one even attempted to kill me by throwing a knife...but I guess that they felt that royalty should be murdered by the assassin's hand. That man, pleased by the success of Aku Nomikomu, went on to make many other madougu, such as that Fuujin you have on, Fuuko-san.  
  
Fuuko shifts her feet, looking like she wants to kill. Don't you ever say my given name again. You don't deserve to speak it.  
  
...He also created Mikagami-sempai's Ensui, and Domon-kun's Tetsugan, and a lot of other madougu that Yanagi has seen, Hisomu loosens her hold on Hime and seems to fade again, but those madougu worked.  
  
My tekkou twitches suddenly. Probably that hentai baka Kokuu wanting out. What happened? I suddenly hear myself ask. I want to know how Hisomu fused with that madougu.  
  
Could that happen to Hime too?  
  
The mist suddenly seems more...there. Recca-kun, don't you know what happens when an absorbent is filled past its capacity? It leaks out again. That's what happened to Aku Nomikomu. All those evil souls that had been absorbed leaked out into me. And so the madougu absorbed my soul because I wasn't kind-hearted' anymore, she laughs, the sound like razor blades, so, the madougu failed to protect me from itself. That man failed. I certainly hope that he turned into one of the legendary flame dragons because of his failure. Then I can at least have the pleasure of knowing that he got his.  
  
Something just occurred to me again, but I think that now isn't the time to ask.  
  
Yanagi's soul will be absorbed into the madougu, of course. She's proven herself more than worthy, but not just because she killed her friends. That's something I encouraged her in. The fact that she obliged is a moot point. She wanted Abekobe's power, and she asked for more and more.   
  
All those evil souls that were inside the madougu were absorbed by my soul, and that madougu absorbed me. That is why I call the result of my fusion with Aku Nomikomu Abekobe'. Anyone kind-hearted who wears this madougu will be inversed. My influence will leak out into them, and then they will be absorbed. They will suffer my fate.  
  
So...that would explain the black energy, Kaachan tilts her head, that is Yanagi's healing powers inversed.  
  
the mist nods, the characteristic heal' inversed to the characteristic death'. But it's a little more complicated than that. Because this madougu's first ability was absorb', I, and by effect Yanagi, have also absorbed a portion of Mikagami-sempai's and Domon-kun's souls. They are in the madougu's limbo, their souls only around' because Yanagi is still not fully absorbed.  
  
So, Mi-chan and Domon are still alive? my only living friend asks.   
  
Hisomu fades out, then reappears, not in the way you would understand it. I would say maybe.  
  
So, that's it? I burst out. When Hime's soul is absorbed, then Domon and Mikagami die?  
  
She nods. There isn't a way for the dead to be revived, even with healing powers. Even Yanagi knows that without asking.  
  
...  
  
I won't give up! Fuuko suddenly shouts, I'd rather die than allow you to hold all my friends! I don't care about your sob story or whatever, you still manipulated the nicest girl I have ever known and made her attack her friends! You made her kill them!   
  
How come I can't do that? Why are my friends doing what is my responsibility?  
  
That is my story, the mist seeps into Hime, that answers Yanagi's request.  
  
Request?   
  
Does that mean that Hime still has a hold, even with that madougu's influence?  
  
Does that mean that there's still a chance?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
As Hisomu draws away, I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.   
  
I will be a part of Abekobe.  
  
I know that she's telling the truth. I am no longer that innocent girl who just simply wanted to fight instead of being fought for. I've killed...even if it was all a haze at the time.   
  
And I asked for more.  
  
The worst part is...I've hurt my friends so much. It doesn't matter about me...just my friends.  
  
Recca-kun...there has been some confusion about our relationship. He protects me like a ninja would, but he cares much more than that. That's why we were going out' in the first place, before I became annoyed due to my perceptions about my relationships with the others.  
  
Hokage healer. Mifuyu-reflection. Hime.  
  
Are these really bad labels?  
  
The tears still fall.  
  
I don't know.  
  
It's too late for self-pity, Hisomu says, not unkindly. I sink to my knees, still sobbing as her fingers clasp my own.  
  
It's too late for me...  
  
  
  
  
(I realize that Hisomu is somewhat redundant about what Abekobe will do. Please don't tell me about it, I already know. Besides, it is kinda a big plot point.) I've read up to vol. 28 of the manga recently, and it seems like some points of my story are about right...some aren't (-_-;;). Fanfiction...ya gotta love it...  
  
It's midnight as I finish this chapter. Countdown: 2 more chapters and epilogue. I'm gonna cry....sobs I'm sending this out today, which is my last day of junior year...ugh, Algebra 2 final suc~ked. And then I have summer school starting next week....so you'll have to forgive me for being a little burnt out. Now, to thank the people that make me a little happier during finals week!  
  
Okay, so now it's technically the day after the last day of school. Well, anyway, gotta thank people! ReccaGirl, let me know how you felt about this chapter, k? There's still a lot of story left...I don't mean to make you go crazy, but there's still actual story...did you really think that it was gonna end just like that? Kim, I remember you from Hokage-tachi no Summer Break! Welcome to Abekobe! I'm happy that you like this story very much.' ^_^ And welcome to Abekobe, Showstopper! (Are you really a showstopper? What shows do you tend to stop?) I'm not that much farther in the anime myself, but you're right about Yanagi there. That's why I'm using the manga' Yanagi. blushes Thank you for the compliment...anytime someone compliments my story like that, I really want to make the next chapter even better! Sorry about Domon...I like him too, but seriously tho, he probably would want to go out like that... SGG, I see that you're getting creative in your reviews (and considering what I'm doing to his precious hime, I know Recca'd be the first to flame me -_-;;) You'd better get going with your own fic! And to Lone...sorry for not putting Koganei Kaoru in here, other than that little opening in chapter 6, but at the time, I didn't think that I could write him successfully (and now that I think I can, it's too late ^_^;;;). 8/10...I have a B- fic...? Well, I'll take whatever I can get.   
  
That paragraph looks really big...um, arigato to my special advisor-tomodachi Karen for that clear-up on the Japanese (I never claimed to actually know the language...although I'm learning!)   
  
Hoowee...where are you...don't make me stop writing until I hear from you again...  
  
Next chapter: Recca, do something! (oh, that's a real spoiler...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Internal

Abekobe no Madougu ch.14

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
  
Grr...do you know how many times I've had to write that I don't own Recca no Honoo?  
  
(A/N: This is spoiler-heavy for the manga! And I'm real sorry to say that it's pretty relevant to the plot too...(checks)...yep, pretty relevant. Gomen, but you can grin and bear it, right?)  
  


Ch. 14: Internal  
(Fuuko, Mikagami, Recca, Yanagi's POV)  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
There's no time for self-pity over this. We have to act now.  
  
I scream in Recca's face, didn't you just hear what that bitch just frickin' said?!   
  
He looks right at me and, I swear, I feel so bad for the guy.  
  
But it passes. If we don't do something, we lose! Do you know what that means or do I have to spell it out for you? Mi-chan and Domon die. Hello?! It also means that Yanagi's soul becomes the sole property of that madougu. Are you listening to me? That's your hime we're talking about! There's only you and me left, and we both know that Yanagi'll only react to you! Doesn't he realize that?  
  
He whispers something so softly that I lean towards him.   
  
WHAP  
  
Dammit Recca, I know that it's hard to go against the one person you promised to protect, I try to bring my temper down, especially since that slap didn't do anything for him. It's hard for me to do too, y'know. That's Nagi-chan's body covered in that silver metal. But that's not her in there. Not anymore. I'm sure that, with the way things are now, she'd rather have us take her down instead of having her body taken over by some bitch with an identity problem, I grab his shoulders and shake him lightly, you'll protect her true identity that way.  
  
He shakes my hands off and turns his head to the side. Iie...I can't hurt her...the one I promised to protect and...failed...  
  
Kuso. Fine then, Recca. I said that I'd rather die than let Yanagi's body and soul get twisted even more than it already is, and Kirisawa Fuuko means what she says. For you Recca, I'll save your hime from this. I turn away from him and start walking towards Abekobe.  
  
Even if you're in my best girl friend's body...  
  
I'll kill you for what you've done to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
I've been walking for a while now.  
  
Of course, since where I'm currently in is a place of darkness, I haven't gotten anywhere yet.  
  
When I first entered, it was gray, almost white. But it seems the longer I stay, the darker it gets.   
  
I've realized that I'm dead, and I accept it. Someone like me...I've always wondered why, on that day, those men killed Mifuyu and left me alone?   
  
It seems like fate has finally remembered me.  
  
Suddenly, the thudding of heavy footsteps echo in this desolate land of shadows. That could only mean that someone else has died by Yanagi's hand.  
  
I'm still wondering why and how did she get a madougu like that. Did she know what it did? It occurs to me, from the way she was acting when I found her at her house, that perhaps she didn't. It was like some sort of multiple personality. I wish that I could've helped her...died for her instead of because of her...  
  
THUDTHUDTHUD  
  
Right behind me. I turn around, reflexively going into a fighting stance. Even if I'm dead...I don't like hearing footsteps behind me.  
  
A figure steps out of the blackness in vivid colors. I think that the fact that I had to look up to see the figure's face clued me in on who it was.  
  
Ishijima Domon.  
  
...The hell? What the hell're you doing here, Mikagami? the gorilla stares at me. It makes me wonder if he knows that we're dead.  
  
...Don't you know where we are, gorilla? I relax and carefully sit down. It's like I'm standing on nothing, and I wonder if my body will fall through the blackness if I sit down.  
  
What am I worrying about? I'm dead after all.  
  
I'm not completely stupid, I know that we're dead, the gorilla sits across from me, well, I knew I was dead. Didn't think that you kicked the bucket too. So, how'd Yanagi get you?  
  
I stare at him. Yanagi-san blasted me after I went over to her house.  
  
She show you her madougu?  
  
I nod slightly.  
  
Strange, huh? She was blasting us and throwing me into the ground and all, then she decides to try and take Fuuko out...kinda just reacted then, y'know? the gorilla smiles after this bit of knowledge.   
  
The gorilla I know...knew...isn't so nonchalant about death. I can't believe that he's so cheerful after that.  
  
But it was worth it, y'know...just for Fuuko. Recca's in shock, so it's all up to her now... he looks over at me, what d'you think?  
  
I look right back at him. That you're really a gorilla.  
  
He arches his eyebrows at that and lies down. Soon I hear heavy snoring. I don't understand how he can be so happy. So what if he protected that monkey Kirisawa? He can't do anything now.  
  
And...he's wrong about who's going to be the deciding factor. If anything, Kirisawa won't be the one to help Yanagi.  
  
Hanabishi will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
It's pathetic, I know. Fuuko thinks that I'm taking this way too far. But what can I do? That's Hime right there, fighting. Covered in that madougu Abekobe...being controlled by Hisomu...that's Hime right there.   
  
_You realize that you're taking this self-pity thing too far, right?_  
  
It's that hentai Kokuu. Why don't you come out and talk, like you always do?  
  
_Ha! I don't think that Hisomu-hime wants to see me. I'd rather just stay in here and tell you how much a baka you're being._  
  
Oh, arigatou for your advice. You're the one who made the damn madougu, you're the one who gave it to her, you're the one who caused this whole damn mess. If you come out, I swear I'll be beating you up right along with her.  
  
_...I didn't think that this would happen at all. It doesn't matter about the past now, anyway. It's over and done with. What matters is figuring out a way to save Yanagi's soul and body from Abekobe._  
  
Che, what do you think I've been doing?  
  
_Drowning in self-pity._  
  
Screw you. Tell me how I can save Hime and I'll do it, but I've gone through more shit from this madougu you've created than anyone else.  
  
_Even Yanagi-chan?_  
  
What happens to Hime happens to me.  
  
_Well, that's great and all, but I didn't make Abekobe. I only made Aku Nomikomu. The way Hisomu was talking, it seems like it still functions to take the souls of those who have evil in their hearts. I guess the only reason that Yanagi-chan's wasn't taken was because..._  
  
Yanagi-san still has the ability to deflect what a madougu can do.  
  
Tousan?   
  
Recca, don't you remember what I told you before you went after Tendojigoku and Yanagi-san? About her past life as Sakura-hime? What happened when I lent her that madougu when she wanted to create fire?  
  
Yeah, it broke. So?  
  
...Why do you think that Yanagi-san has been able to last this long? Her own innate healing powers have been protecting her from having her soul sucked into the madougu, but they're weakening because of the inverse factor.  
  
_Resshin...but the time's almost up. She's had that madougu on for about 10 days. It's like that time with Mori Kouran after the Tenjoujigoku...it takes time for any madougu inclined to absorb a soul to do so. And Abekobe's had the time._  
  
Yamero, Kokuu! Tousan, so Hime's been protected all the time? That means that she's strong enough to beat off Abekobe, right?  
  
...Perhaps...but remember, Sakura-hime's powers were able to weaken to the point that she couldn't save Koheita...surely Yanagi's powers are almost depleted.  
  
  
  
My attention's brought back to reality. Hime...Abekobe's holding Fuuko by the neck. Fuuko's trying to hit her, use Fuujin, whatever...but then she slows her attack.  
  
Hime...kisses Fuuko on the lips.  
  
And then Fuuko stops moving.  
  
Abekobe tosses my friend to the side. Hime looks at me through silver eyes. I liked them better when they were that beautiful brown-red color...brandy. What're you going to do now, Recca-kun? she hisses through metal lips.  
  
Fuuko...Hime...I know how to save you...I think...  
  
_You think?  
  
_Recca...  
  
I smile. Don't worry, it'll work cuz I know my hime. She's stronger than anyone knows!  
  
_Well, if you die, you're going to be the ninth flame dragon...you're going to have to listen to some baka kid that just flings himself into trouble, and I'm gonna laugh my ass off seeing you take a dose of your own medicine!_  
  
Recca...I trust you.  
  
I yell, causing her to glare at me. I figured out how to save you!  
  
That's Yanagi, not Hime! Abekobe yells, but I'm already halfway up to her by the time she's done yelling.   
  
Her eyes widen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
What is that bakayarou thinking? Hisomu growls. I'm still on the ground, trying to get over my crying.   
  
It's hard not to stop crying once you realize that you're going to die.  
  
Suddenly I see what she's talking about. Recca-kun's running...at me! Doesn't he know that I can't...that Hisomu is controlling me?  
  
Well, I'll just kill him and absorb his soul and Kagerou-san won't be able to fight us! Hisomu cackles. I can hear her black kimono rustling as she shakes in laughter.  
  
In my mind, everything has substance.  
  
I've hurt you so much, and you're still trying to save me? Why?  
  
I can feel my body's hand rise. Hisomu plans to blast him! Iie!  
  
IIE! DON'T YOU DARE HURT RECCA-KUN!!!  
  
And, for a split second, I have control...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
I'm running at Abekobe and I realize that I might not even make it to her.  
  
Hime's arm is rising...she's gonna blast me and I know that she's faster than Fuuko...  
  
Then she freezes. Her eyes widen.  
  
Now I know that Hime's still in there!  
  
I run right up to my silver hime, grab her shoulders, and push my mouth right onto hers. I can't help myself...it's still Hime under the silver...  
  
And then I feel torn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
Recca-kun! What are you doing...  
  
Recca-kun's right in front of me...I mean, right in front of me. Not only in body, but...he's here, in my mind...  
  
he dashes forward and hugs me tightly. It worked!  
  
What worked, Recca-kun? I ask. You feel so warm...  
  
I knew that my soul'd be absorbed and then I could help you! You're grinning like you've won some grand prize.  
  
But instead you've only reached me.  
  
a cough sounds beside us. We turn to see Hisomu standing there, still holding my hand. Recca-kun hugs me tighter. So, you would willingly kill yourself in order to save your hime?  
  
Of course! Her life is my life! If she died, that means that I failed in protecting her... his grip loosens, but I know that Hime can protect herself!  
  
I can...protect myself? Recca-kun, how did you come to such a conclusion? I always thought that you felt like I needed your protection, that I was weak... I murmur. He looks down at me.  
  
Hime...how could you ever think that I thought of you like that? You're one of us, one of the Hokage. It's my duty to protect you, Hime, but I know that...I know that you're just as strong as the rest of us! He starts grinning that funny grin that shows all his teeth...that one he shows when he has full confidence in something.  
  
He has full confidence in me.  
  
Why do you have confidence in me, when I don't have any for myself?  
  
Don't you think that it's a little late for this? Hisomu yawns. I mean, Yanagi, you're almost fully absorbed. Recca, your soul is already being transferred to the madougu. Do you honestly think that there's still a chance?  
  
Recca-kun looks at me. He looks...sad? Eh...she kinda has a point there, eh Hime? I mean, she's killed them all...I died to get here...well... I grab Recca-kun's shoulders.  
  
Recca-kun, you killed yourself in order to tell me that I have the power, that I'm a part of Team Hokage...if you had told me this almost two weeks ago, this might've never happened... I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Two weeks...all this happened in that short of a time?   
  
He looks at me oddly. What's wrong, Hime? I mean, all of us died to get you back. You're back to normal, so it's not like we died for nothing. Fuuko, Domon, Mikagami...we all knew what we were fighting for. They understand.  
  
But it's not fair! I cry out, You all shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes!  
  
Hai, that's true, but they already have, Yanagi...so what can you do about it now? Hisomu grips my hand a little tighter. We're as bonded as two souls in one body can be.  
  
All along, I thought that my friends never knew me for me.  
  
Demo...wouldn't it be better to have those other names than to...have my identity stolen?  
  
At least before, I knew who I was. I had a body and a soul.  
  
Now my soul's about to be banished into a madougu while my body is taken over.  
  
By a whole other person.  
  
My friends have died just to try and stop that.  
  
Just so they could have me back.  
  
Recca-kun just killed himself knowingly just to tell me that I'm important.  
  
I won't...  
  
I won't let my friends' sacrifice go in vain!  
  
Something's happening to me...  
  
A deep well of energy opens in me...it feels like..   
  
My energy.  
  
Not from a madougu...but my energy.  
  
I can save my friends.  
  
I can!  
  
I whisper. He leans towards me.  
  
Hai, Hime? I hug him tighter. I don't think I'll ever have this moment again.  
  
You're right...I am stronger than this...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eheh...wow. Never thought I could write a chapter from 5 in the afternoon to 1 in the morning...do you still think that I don't work, that I'm just reading from the summaries I've written in Latin and Algebra 2? This chapter required something a little different...lots of alteration...lots of spoilers...do you think that I don't work? Um, I won't have authoress' notes at the end of the final chapter and the epilogue...I won't make shout outs until after the epilogue...as in a chapter completely irrelevant to the story itself...it'll be like a special end of Abekobe' party, okay? ^_^ I'll be crying all through it, but it'll still be a party... So this will be the last I honor all y'all for awhile, okay? starts crying about the end  
  
Yo, ReccaGirl! Of course Abekobe (as in Hisomu, right?) is really mean and evil! If she were nice and sweet, she wouldn't be the antagonist now, would she? _^ Look, Recca moved this chapter! Yay! And you can join me for my sobfest over the ending...although you'll be crying for a different reason than mine...(moving right along) SGG! I see we're still creative as ever, ne? I'm in angst mood? If you think that, just wait till the last chapter! Mwhahaha! Lone, I appreciate the compliments (naturally). I tried to email you, but it didn't work...what's up with that? Not mad, just wondering. (You're the one who told me I had a B- fic, right? Saiite, I don't mind) Karen-san, you're right about being addicted to this fic...you just imed me asking if I was gonna update tonight! I know that you'll be the first reader since I just told you what time I was updating...grr. ReccaGirl'll be annoyed, y'know.   
  
Well, Hoowee, it seems like you've disappeared off the face of the earth...or are you waiting until everything's all done? Whatever.  
  
Next chapter: This is it! The climax and conclusion...oh, wait, just the climax. Gomen!  
  
  
  



	15. Hime no Yakudatsu

Abekobe no Madougu ch.15

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
  
I'm happy that I don't own Recca no Honoo...especially after this chapter...(Sorry it's so late...preparing for Anime Expo! ^^V)  
  
  


Ch. 15: Hime no Yakudatsu (To Serve the Purpose of a Princess)  
(Yanagi, Recca, Mikagami's POV)  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
In my mind, I have a visual picture of a glowing blue ball which expands more and more with my new feelings.  
  
Determination. Courage. Hope.  
  
I gaze into Recca-kun's eyes...even though he is technically dead, his soul's eyes still shine so brightly with emotions that, I'm sure, involve me and what I've just now said.  
  
Eyes are the window to the soul...what would a soul's eyes be a window to?  
  
Recca-kun...gomenasai. All this...if I had more faith in all of you, this would've never happened...I wish this was all just a horrible dream! My eyes start watering again.  
  
Hime...it's not your fault...I know that...! His abrupt stop brings me out of my self-pity, and we both stare in horror.  
  
Recca-kun...is disappearing...  
  
I feel pressure on my hand again. I told you so, Hisomu states, he won't be able to stay with you in the madougu forever...this isn't some really long vacation, you know.  
  
Recca-kun smiles at me, trying to lighten up this horrible news. Ah, don't worry Hime. It's not really anything. I promised that I'll always be with you and no madougu's gonna beat that out!  
  
His feet have completely dissipated in this world of blackness.  
  
I scream, helplessly, hoping furtively that this is just a sick game on Hisomu's part, on the madougu's part...Recca-kun and I can't separate! We're Ninja and Hime!  
  
His legs are gone.  
  
Ninja...and Hime.  
  
His hands have disappeared.  
  
The one thing that I denied myself to be...why?  
  
His chest is fading out.  
  
I won't deny anymore.  
  
I reach up with my free hand, holding onto my ninja's shoulder, pulling him towards me...  
  
And our kiss bonds our souls together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura-hime...what're you doing here?  
  
I open my eyes, expecting to see Recca-kun's face. Instead there is a man who looks similar to him, dressed in a ninja ensemble, staring at me with concern on his face.   
  
I whisper, then I look around.  
  
I'm standing on the balcony area of a traditional Japanese garden, complete with a rock garden and a koi pond over in the far corner. The ninja stands a ways from me, watching my every move.   
  
Demo, wasn't I just in the madougu, kis...with Recca-kun?   
  
Absentmindedly, I rub my hands against my upper thighs, only to feel...silk? I look down...and apparently I've been fitted with a light pink kimono with patterns of floating sakura petals at various points. The obi is burgundy, with a thin stripe of white running horizontal.   
  
the ninja with Recca-kun's visage takes a hesitant step towards me, then turns toward the garden, do you not recognize your most loyal ninja?  
  
No, that's the wrong name. Same but different.  
  
The ninja looks at me briefly, then turns back to the garden, I see.  
  
I step towards him, unused to the weight of the kimono and the strain of the obi in particular. Okaasan often made me wear kimono to traditional outings, but this was more...refined. Is something wrong?  
  
Not particularly, he mumbles, but I can tell that he's somewhat miffed. It's like he was somebody that I should've known from the very beginning, someone who I knew better than myself.  
  
Koheita.  
  
I know instantly that this was the name I meant to say the first time around. you are the rein...  
  
His look silences me. Those blue eyes...they are a tsunami of so many feelings, many of them which I'm familiar to.  
  
I've seen them in Recca-kun's eyes too.  
  
The feelings he has for me.  
  
You understand now, Sakura-hime? Do you remember us, over 400 years ago? Koheita closes the distance between us and looks out towards the garden again. This time, I see what he's looking at.   
  
The koi pond is still.  
  
I came back for you, Koheita.  
  
We came back for each other, he breaks his gaze towards the pond to let his eyes linger over my face, will you deny this?  
  
Still staring at the pond, I respond with a noise to the negative. I wouldn't even dare.   
  
His gaze returns back to the pond. Then why did you deny your true nature?  
  
A glorious koi, striped orange over silver, leaps towards the setting sun. I can feel my anxieties dissipate with that orb of energy.  
  
I know that everyone will be all right from now on.  
  
Then the shadows of the night consume me once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Kaachan's voice sounds right behind me.  
  
Waitaminute. Kaachan?  
  
I open my eyes and see a different kind of darkness. Nightime. I sit up...I must've fallen over when I...  
  
There's movement in my arms. Hime. She's still silver...but she feels soft.   
  
Recca, what happened? You touched Yanagi and fell over...but when I tried to get to you, there was something blocking me. So instead, I... Kaachan nods her head to the side, and I catch sight of prone bodies under a willow tree near the bushes where Fuuko and Domon had hid earlier...when we didn't know what was troubling Hime.  
  
It seems like such a long time ago...but I think it's only been a few hours between our date and now.  
  
I was trying to figure out something to save you... Kaachan says, wiping at her eyes, when you just suddenly started twitching...and now you're okay... she hugs me, warmer than Hime in my arms.  
  
I smile. Hime brought me back to life...so she'll be okay...  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
When I open my eyes again, all I can see is Hisomu-hime in front of me.   
  
I look around. Recca-kun...he's not here...  
  
Who are you?! she demands in a confused tone, you're not the same weak girl that put on the madougu...how could you have developed strong enough powers to revive someone?  
  
I look upon Hisomu-hime. Her river of raven-black hair is scattered carelessly around the front of her like-colored kimono. Her eyes are like smoldering coal against her white skin. Her blood-red lips are pursed together, holding from any verbal torrents against me.  
  
I am not that same insecure girl, Hisomu-hime...you helped me realize that, I pause, searching for a reaction to my bold words, don't push this any farther...  
  
Is that supposed to be a threat from Hime? she accentuates my familiar name, the one that Recca-kun gave me not knowing that I had really been one.   
  
It is a promise, Hisomu-hime.   
  
She smirks, holding up my hand clasped in hers, in front of my face. Hontou ni? Why is it that I don't believe you can't fulfill this promise?  
  
You don't have to, I intone. A warm feeling passes through my arm, exploding in a bluish tone from my hand. She yelps and quickly releases my hand. I have to help my friends.  
  
I have to go back to Recca-kun...  
  
Hisomu-hime glares at me, holding her injured hand. How could you have broken the bond...Yanagi, you really have gotten stronger, haven't you? Her tone softens. Demo...aren't you afraid about what that means?  
  
If nothing else, I have to save my friends.  
  
I hold out my hands, shaping my hands like I was holding a medium-sized ball. I'm not afraid of you, I mutter. A warm flush runs through my soul-body, enveloping my soul in a bluish aura. A material seems to form from this aura, rustling ever so gently into the kimono and obi from before. I'm stronger than you'll ever be...even if you possess my body right now...that's not where my powers are.  
  
Her face is the visage of hate. Impressive...kimono-forming abilities. I am Abekobe, not some mere madougu that would break at your touch...I weakened you and made you stronger at my whim. Your body is but a puppet...and who said I really wanted your mind? Are you stronger than that?  
  
I ignore this. All you can do is inverse someone and absorb their soul, I smile, and that goes for people with weak minds. People who don't know themselves. But I know who I am now. I am a hime, just like Recca-kun always said I was. I am more than just a healer to my friends, I am their friend and they do care about me. Maybe I still have a weak body...but I will make sure that you never have the opportunity to do this to anyone else again.  
  
She tilts her head to the side and smiles. And how do you plan on doing this?  
  
I whisper, why do you insist on taking this so far? Why...it's not worth it...it's not worth it!  
  
The blue ball once again...  
  
Do it, Yanagi, her eyes widen, use your true power, negate my influence, break the madougu...but realize what it will cost you to destroy me and rescue your friends.  
  
I pause, then hold out my hands towards her. There is no more time for hesitation. I know.  
  
Hisomu-hime blinks, then smiles. If you're strong enough to resist me now, there's no more use in trying to subvert you, she spreads her arms out, break this madougu, free my soul. Yanagi-hime, I will not fight you.  
  
As my strengthened healing powers encase her, I realize that her lips still move. I make out the last of her sentence.  
  
...atou gozaimasu...but know the purpose of a hime.  
  
And then my surroundings explode with light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
Even in death, I'm still surrounded by monkeys.  
  
A short while ago, the gorilla Ishijima had been snoring away. I could handle that, even though I was wondering how he could sleep at a time like this. What's the point of sleeping anyway? We're dead and he's snoring away like he was victorious in battle or something.   
  
Through the snoring, I had made out footsteps in the distance. I knew that meant that another one of Team Hokage had fallen to Yanagi. Kirisawa or Hanabishi.  
  
Yahoo, Mi-chan! Domon!  
  
...  
  
Ishijima, in one fluid motion, had been up and staring at Kirisawa with eyes bulging and mouth hanging open. Then he had realized something and tears started flowing from his enlarged eyes. You're not supposed to be here, Fuuko-sama...  
  
She smacked him, None of us are supposed to be here!  
  
  
  
You pissed me off, Domon! You died and left me all alone with an in-shock Recca! Don't do me any favors like that!  
  
I had grabbed her arm. What do you mean, in shock?  
  
Mi-chan...what do you think it means? The monkey had looked at me with the oddest expression. Recca is in shock because Yanagi-chan is possessed by the madougu that he never knew she had. That and she's in her bra.  
  
Things not needed to be known...but still, I should've expected as much from Hanabishi.  
  
What can he do to Yanagi if he's in that state of mind?  
  
And now, Kirisawa and Ishijima are talking and trying to include me in their conversation. I don't mind being dead, but I do mind having to endure this as well...  
  
tumtumtumtum  
  
I turn towards these new footsteps. Hanabishi has fallen?  
  
Iie...  
  
Yanagi?  
  
A bright light follows her form, which is clothed in a kimono. She smiles sadly when she sees us. Minna-san, gomenasai... she murmurs.  
  
Yanagi-chan? You're...dead too? Kirisawa walks towards Yanagi, then stops and looks down. I guess we really did fail...even Recca couldn't do anything to stop that madougu...  
  
Fuuko-san, it's all been taken care of, Yanagi smiles, more radiantly now, Hisomu-hime is freed now...I'm here to heal you.  
  
Heal us...? Yanagi-san, you're forgetting that we're not alive anymore, I state as gently as I can.  
  
Do I deserve to live after Mifuyu...?  
  
Ah, Recca-kun showed me... she lowers her head, but I can still detect the faint blush along her face, he showed me that I could do it. So did Hisomu-hime.  
  
Hisomu-hime? Kirisawa mentioned her as the spirit of the madougu Abekobe...why would she help?  
  
I brought Recca-kun back from death...I can do it for you. Onegai, we don't have the time for me to explain what happened, Yanagi reaches out her hands, who wants to go first?  
  
I cross my arms. I'll go last.  
  
Domon, go first, Kirisawa smiles. He looks stunned, but goes up to Yanagi.   
  
Ne, Yanagi, what's with the kimono? She shakes her head and smiles, placing her small hands in the gorilla's large paws. Suddenly, there is a flash of light, and Ishijiima is gone.  
  
Ah, Yanagi-chan, I never knew you had that much healing power before! Kirisawa is apparently in awe. Yanagi beams at this.  
  
Neither did I, Fuuko-san. Onegai, tell Domon-kun that I thought that what he did was brave...all of you are brave, she looks up into Kirisawa's eyes, I appreciate all of this, all of your efforts. I always thought that I was a burden to all of you...I'm happy I can do this much for you.  
  
Oh Nagi-chan...we're friends, right? It's no big deal, really, Yanagi clasps Kirisawa's hands, and that light makes a second appearance. When it fades, there is only Yanagi.  
  
And there is me.  
  
Mikagami-sempai, I'm especially sorry to you... she begins. I cut her off with a look.   
  
Do I really feel as if I deserve this?  
  
Yanagi bows her head. Gomenasai, Mikagami-sempai. It was all my fault...I can only atone by reviving you...but if it weren't for my stupidity and self-pity, this wouldn't even be necessary...  
  
I hesitate. Something isn't right here...  
  
Well, never mind about that, Mikagami-sempai. Hold out your hands, onegai? You're the last to be revived, she smiles at me. It's filled with happiness and...  
  
Everything suddenly comes into place.   
  
I grab her shoulders. Yanagi-san, don't try to deceive me. I would rather you revived yourself than me.  
  
Large, stricken eyes stare into mine. You're so perspective...how did you know?  
  
That most precious memory of Mifuyu's last actions rushes out into the dead space of this land of eternal night. You have the same smile Mifuyu did...before she died.  
  
Yanagi is at a loss of words. Then she reaches over and squeezes my hands. For a mere spirit, her hands convey a sort of warmth that I haven't felt in the living world for a long time. Before all the events with the Hokage. You forgot about my one exception with my healing powers, her voice rings in my ears.  
  
I can't help but show the emotion held in my heart for once. It hurts, and I know that it shows on my face.  
  
She closes her eyes. Mikagami-sempai...could you tell Recca-kun for me...  
  
Do it yourself. The response is quick and heartless, and I regret it as soon as it leaves my lips.   
  
I understand, and as she says this, a wave of warmth flows from her hand throughout my soul, it was wrong of me to even ask.  
  
As Yanagi fades from my sight, I notice that she's smiling. Unlike the smile of earlier, this one hides nothing from inquiring minds. It reveals the triumphs and sorrows of a young girl forced to grow up long before her time.   
  
Like Mifuyu.  
  
I'll give him your message, Yanagi...I'll tell him what you wished you could tell him yourself. But know that I will never forgive you for this. Mifuyu I could...but I can't take this again...  
  
I'll never forgive you for breaking my heart again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
Kaachan murmurs, how did you...?  
  
Eheheh...Yanagi-chan did it! The REAL Yanagi-chan, I mean, Fuuko's voice suddenly penetrates my concentration on Hime, she's so much more stronger...she revived us!  
  
And she was wearing this funny kimono... I hear Domon jab in. Then there's a smacking noise.  
  
Baka! That's not the point!  
  
I hear another body slowly get up from the ground, and I know that Mikagami is okay too. Hime...you healed them all.  
  
I can feel my lips stretch into a smile. Now all that's left is Hime herself...  
  
I'm waiting for you Hime...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
They're all gone. My friends. They all fought and died to help me realize who I am. If I could repay them after they revived, I would do it.   
  
After this last use of my full powers, I collapse onto the immaterial ground. I feel as if I'm hanging on by a very tenuous thread.  
  
The aura that surrounds my soul suddenly flares out, and the absence of color suddenly dissolves into a blinding light. I close my eyes and raise my arm in feeble defense.  
  
When I open my eyes, I see a bridge in front of me. Amo-no-Hashidate.  
  
The bridge that leads into the heavens.  
  
I hesitate. I'm afraid. I know that I've died once...but I thought then that I would be guaranteed a peaceful life with the one I loved in my next life.   
  
But it seems like I cannot escape the duty a hime owes to her people. Although I don't have any people', so to speak, I have my friends.   
  
They've risked so much just to keep me safe.  
  
Especially Recca-kun.  
  
I've never showed him just how much I appreciated it all. How much I appreciated him.  
  
With leaden feet and heavy heart, I trudge up to the foot of the bridge and will myself not to look back.   
  
To be called Hime...it was never a game. I realize that now, Recca-kun, that it was never a game to you. If it was, you'd have run off when Tatesako-sensei and I were kidnapped on Kurei's order.  
  
I raise my foot slightly and touch the wooden step. The other foot follows.   
  
Hisomu-hime...I realized your purpose that last time we talked. You wanted to find a person strong enough to free you from the madougu...you were twisted into being Abekobe because there were no other options.   
  
I understand and I forgive you.   
  
I start taking baby steps down the the holy bridge.   
  
Hime no yakudatsu...I understand that too. To protect those who protect you...your people. Your friends.  
  
Recca-kun, you were right in the end. I was a hime, and you were my ninja.   
  
I was Hime, and I had loved my ninja dearly.  
  
Recca-kun...  
  
Aishiteru.


	16. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

Abekobe no Madougu Epilogu

Abekobe no Madougu  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
By: Tenshi no Ai  
  
(Yeah, still don't own it.)  
  
(Can you believe that this is the epilogue...as in the real ending? Sorry if I tricked any of y'all there...but I did repeat it several times, if I recall. After this is the {self insertion} extremely long authoress notes!)  
(Um, if you liked the way angsty ending in ch. 15...you probably shouldn't read this then...)  
  


  
As he held her limp body in his arms, he still kept that smile of hope on his face. He knew that his hime could pull out of this, that she would suddenly open those beautifully large brandy eyes of hers. He wouldn't accept it any other way.  
  
They were Hime and ninja. They could never be separated.  
  
The thin shell of silver that plated Yanagi's delicate skin began to pulsate faster, then suddenly pulled itself out of her skin and poured down her body. When each drop touched the ground, they simply dissolved. In a matter of minutes, there was only pink flesh, slightly puckered up with blotches of red from the madougu's treatment of her body.  
  
_I knew you could do it, Hime..._ Recca hugged her closer to him. _I knew it..._  
  
A shudder ran through Yanagi's half-clothed body. The flame caster looked at her in slight alarm, but his hopeful smile still lingered.   
  
_Everything will be okay..._  
  
Her body relaxed, peace touching up the sides of her mouth up into a sort of smile. There was no more slight movement from her chest.  
  
_You can't leave me, Hime..._  
  
The warmth was still there from her body, but it seemed less.  
  
_Hime...?_  
  
Suddenly he knew.  
  
But that hopeful smile was still there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue: 5 Years Later...  
(Recca's POV)  
  
  
**Yanagi-hime,  
  
Tomorrow will be the 5 year anniversary of your death.   
  
I can't put it in any other way than that. You died that day...I remember it all too clearly. How could I forget when your body was in my arms? When I felt your last breath run out of your body, when I saw that look of peace on your face?   
  
How could you be at peace when you were leaving your ninja behind for good?  
  
I wanted to join you.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy with the wild black hair whispered to the girl in his arms, you should be okay by now...c'mon, open your eyes. I know that you can do it. He shook her gently.   
  
Yanagi-chan did what? A light, feminine voice bristled at his ears, you...you're lying!  
  
_Did what? She didn't *do* anything...she's just taking her rest right now. She deserves it...but soon enough she'll be awake and everything will be back to normal again...  
  
_I don't care about what you believe, but I know what to believe, another voice, masculine with low tones, softly spoke.  
  
_I believe...I *know* that everything's going to be all right. There's just no other ending.   
  
_...He's right, Fuuko-san. I wish it were different, but...we have to accept it, another female voice, husky with unshed tears, uttered into the night.  
  
_Even Kaachan's lost hope...why? Doesn't anyone have hope for Hime?_  
  
Do you think...that Recca knows? A hesitant male voice dared to ask.  
  
_Know what? What is there to know? Everything's fine!  
  
_We should just give him the time he needs with...her, a sob accompanied the last word, my son...I can understand how hard he's taking it.  
  
_Why is everyone talking about her like she's dead or something? Hime isn't...Hime isn't..._  
  
His storm-blue eyes took in all the features of his hime's face. Everything, from the closed lids to how her lips were slightly opened, gave the appearance of a sleeping girl.  
  
_She's only just sleeping...she's tired, y'know, cause she went and brought all of us back to life and all...she needs the rest...  
  
_Recca brought his left hand up to the girl's face, softly sweeping away some loose strands of hair that fell into her features. It reminded him of their first kiss, about a year ago. She asked him to touch her hair that time...  
  
_I wonder how you keep your hair so soft and shiny all the time...how you keep on being so beautiful all the time...even at a time like this..._  
  
He couldn't deny it any longer.  
  
His hime was dead.  
  
It was completely unnecessary.  
  
It was his fault.  
  
Why, Hime... his left hand fell from her face, resting against her bare shoulder, why did you allow this to happen...you should've just not brought me back...  
  
_Then we could be together.   
  
Even if we were dead...we could've been together.  
  
_Hot tears began to sting in his eyes. He swallowed thickly, trying his best not to unleash those physical emanations of his emotions.  
  
_You cried so many tears for me, Hime...why did you bother to care? I made you cry so many times...  
  
_The salty water rolled down his cheeks while he stared at the body of the girl that meant so much to him...that would continue to mean so much to him.  
  
_I want to join you, even if it's just to say sorry...  
  
_Mechanically, he turned around to look at his friends and kaachan a ways behind him.   
  
Domon turned away, unable to withstand the sight of the friend who he had failed to protect. Fuuko was kneeling on the ground, her face in her hands, openly sobbing. Kagerou was on the ground as well, holding the distraught girl, tears running down her face. Mikagami stared openly at the girl in Recca's arms.  
  
the desolate ninja tried to give voice to his request, the promise...  
  
_I have failed Hime...kill me so I can join her...  
  
_But Mikagami turned away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**I've never asked Mikagami why he didn't kill me that day. It's not the kind of topic you can just bring up. I guess it's just as well.  
  
Everyone was crying for you, Hime, everyone cared so much. I don't know how you could've thought that we didn't care about you. But we must've been really lousy friends anyway, since we didn't show you how much we cared.  
  
I never showed you how much I cared in the way that you wanted me to.  
  
What was that way, Hime? If you had only said something, I would've done anything for you. But, then again, I'm too dense to pick up on things like that. Was it one of those things that I should've known automatically what to do? What you wanted?  
  
Forgive me.   
  
I think that you overestimated me when it comes to that.  
  
But I couldn't tell you all this in person. Only in a letter that you'll never get.  
  
I remember clearly what happened after Mikagami denied my request.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Why...why won't you let me die? I want to be with Hime again.  
  
_But Mikagami would not turn back around.  
  
Idly, he shifted the girl in his arms, bringing her body closer to his. She was starting to get cold. Despite the added body heat, she seemed to get colder and colder.  
  
_Here Hime, a gift from your ninja.  
  
_Carefully, Recca set the girl onto his lap, then unbuttoned his school shirt and covered her with it. It didn't seem to work, so he wrapped her up in his arms once again.   
  
He looked up at the stars glittering in the night sky, but the branches of the willow trees hindered his vision.  
  
_Yanagi.  
  
_This thought caused the young ninja to blink.   
  
_How come I've never called you Yanagi' anyway? It's your name...but I always called you Hime'. Yanagi' is a pretty name...  
  
_His gaze lingered over the length of her body. She had a slim figure, just like her name implied. She had had a flexible mind and a gentle, easygoing nature.   
  
_Yanagi.  
  
_She didn't really have the qualities of a hime, despite her affluence and upbringing. She was as willing to hike up mountains and explore in dank caves as Fuuko. Sure, she had to travel in dresses and skirts, but that was more a matter of style than anything else.  
  
_Yanagi...the name fits you...  
  
_Recca closed his eyes, from which tears were still flowing out of. He brought his head down and touched her forehead with his lips, then softly kissed her lips.  
  
And then he saw her.  
  
She was standing on a bridge in front of him, dressed in a pink kimono. Her eyes were sad. Her lips twitched. Was she about to say something?  
  
...Sayonara, Recca-kun, she tried her best to smile, then gave up the effort and turned away.  
  
_This isn't our final goodbye!  
  
_He ran up to the bridge, not caring about anything except the girl on it. A large hand reached out and grasped a tiny wrist. Don't leave me, Yanagi, the flame caster murmured, come back with me, stay with me...I don't want you to go.  
  
her voice was light, her smile shining down all around him, I want to...demo...I don't know if...  
  
He wrapped his arms around her slim frame. It's a ninja's task to overcome all obstacles for his hime...Yanagi...  
  
Yanagi looked up at him, with faint surprise etched on her face, then she nodded and closed her eyes. A faint glow began to emit around her, surrounding the two in a glorious blue light.  
  
_It's so easy to say this...when it's my last chance...  
  
_He opened his eyes.  
  
But she was still cold.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**That whole thing was so vivid that I thought...I thought it was true. That I had reached you and that you were going to spring up, magically alive because...of the feelings I have for you.  
  
It's hard for me to say these things...you're the first and only girl that I've actually felt this way for. Is it too late now to say this?**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Why are dreams so disappointing? Why do they have to show us what we want most of all, then laugh in our face when it fades away?  
  
_The tears wouldn't stop any longer. His last hope was mocked cruelly. You can't have the real thing, but here's a dream of what might've been for compensation...   
  
There were no more words left.   
  
There was no more hope left.  
  
There was nothing but Hanabishi Recca, cradling Sakoshita Yanagi's body.  
  
  
  
_It's another trick of the mind.  
  
_But he looked down anyway.   
  
She was fairly glowing with the bluish aura, smiling up at him, eyes still closed. Then they opened, and Recca almost drowned in the vivid spirit barely concealed in her eyes.  
  
I heard you call my name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Yanagi-hime, you've showed me that it's never too late to speak out your feelings. I'm just happy that you heard me. And I'm happy that the dream' was true. Together, we beat out death...pretty cool, huh?  
  
After that moment, everything seems to be in a blur...I can't remember anything except all the celebrating afterward. There was a lot of celebrating. I guess you could say that the last 5 years have been nothing but celebration.  
  
Hey, maybe you will get this letter tomorrow. I just wanted to write down all the things that I felt during that time...I don't know if you're interested in it, but like I wrote earlier, it's not something that we bring up in casual conversation. I'll just get Fuuko to give this to you in the morning, since she'll be seeing you first. I'm really nervous about all of this...but I still can't wait.  
  
Tomorrow is the 5 year anniversary of your death. It's also the 5 year anniversary of your rebirth.   
  
And it's also the day that we're getting married.   
  
Aishiteru itsudemo,  
  
Recca**  
  


~Owari~  



End file.
